The 19th Suitor
by sh04e
Summary: Ichigo Hitofuri was an eligible prince, worthy to wed any royal prince or princess. Only problem is, before one would even think to win his heart, they would have to win the hearts of his 11 younger brothers.
1. Con Amore

**Con Amore**

The Kingdom of the Awataguchi family far in the east had the richest land. Luscious forests, cool lakes and a variety of produce could be harvested every year. It wasn't just prosperous in that term but also in its kingdom lineage. With 2 deceased queens, the king was left to care for his 12 sons.

It was only natural that after the eldest son had reached a certain age, he would be betrothed to a suitable suitor. There was only one problem.

None of the younger brothers were willing to let that happen. Unbeknownst to the king, his mischievous sons did whatever it took to protect their brother from being married off into the wrong hands. As of 18 suitors, none passed the tortures of the 11 younger brothers.

Ichigo sighed at his brothers' proud looks as another suitor left their kingdom after they nearly poisoned him.

"Guys, this is the 18th prince." Ichigo stated tiredly.

Namazuo clarified, "Technically it's the 11th prince. You had 7 princesses come here as well."

Hakata hugged Ichigo's legs, "Princesses were mean to us!"

"Yeah!" joined in Akita, "And that prince made faces at Midare! He even called him a sissy! And he kicked Gokotai's cubs!"

Gokotai was saddened by the thought, "He almost step on two of them on purpose… He deserve to have stomach achies for a week."

"Gokotai!" scolded Ichigo.

Nakigitsune intervened, "They're right. We would never allow you to marry such insolent and spoiled royal brats."

Looks like Ichigo would stay single forever. He was turning 20 soon. After 3 years of back-to-back suitors, not one of them pleased his brothers. It was nice in a way to have filters for suitors but how much longer till the perfect one comes? It was going to take a miracle to get them to agree on one suitor.

That night, Ichigo had a private discussion with his father.

"I'm glad you didn't take a liking to him. He hardly had any respect for me." informed the king with a smile.

"Yes, father. Even the little ones realized his awful manners. Despite that, please forgive me. This is the 18th suitor you've invited here. We are running out of options and I am giving you a bad name by driving them away one after the other."

"Nonsense." The king frowned and sat back, "Your brothers may be young but they are not blind. Should they ever meet the one, you would be the first to know."

"Yes, father. But when will that be?"

The king understood Ichigo's worries. The eligible age rarely went above 23. If the brothers continued rejecting viable candidates in the next 3 years, Ichigo would be forced to marry without their consent. Given that said prince or princess wanted a diplomatic relationship with the Awataguchi kingdom.

Every other kingdom wanted to conquer the riches of the vast Awataguchi land so it wouldn't be difficult to find a last resort suitor.

Of course, the king didn't want just anyone for his eldest son. Or any of his sons in fact.

The king cleared his throat, "I expected it to turn out like this for that insolent prince so I sent out a letter while he was still residing in our palace."

"A letter? To whom?"

"The king from the kingdom of the far west. You have never been properly introduced to them but they are well informed of your suitor problem. The king is an old man and will be crowning his son soon." The king watched Ichigo's hopeful expression, "They will send their king-to-be in a fortnight. He shall stay for a fortnight as well. He is to be your 19th suitor."

"May I know the prince's name?"

"Mikazuki Munechika."

* * *

A knight dressed in pure white excitedly opened the door of the moving carriage to get a better view, "Woah! This place is amazing! Uguisumaru, look! They have a lake!"

"Tsurumaru, will you please calm down? You're acting like a child."

Tsurumaru Kuninaga pouted at his fellow knight, "You're no fun you know that?"

All of a sudden, they both heard the prince call after them from the front carriage, "Tsurumaru." His head was poking out, "If you don't get back inside, you'll leave a bad impression to the onlookers."

Tsurumaru playfully saluted the prince in his care, "Yes, your highness!"

* * *

"They're coming! I see them!" shouted Midare who was sitting on the balcony ledge along with Yagen and Atsu.

Immediately, every single prince rushed to look. Nakigitsune had Gokotai on his shoulders while Honebami and Namazuo carried Akita and Hakata. Ichigo himself joined and lifted the twins, Hirano and Maeda with both hands.

Yagen smiled, "What's the first step?"

Atsu smirked, "Eliminate the bodyguards."

"No. Please do not eliminate the bodyguards." Ichigo quickly warned them, "No injuring the prince, no poisons, no tripping and no weird concoctions in the bathroom. Clear?"

Half of them gave a lighthearted response. That wasn't good.

"How are we going to know if the prince is go-go then?" inquired Gokotai.

"We could go the traditional way." inspired Hirano.

Midare turned with curiosity dancing in his eyes, "What's the traditional way?"

"Interrogation." supplied the twins in sync.

Namazuo rubbed his chin, "Reverse psychology hmm…"

Yagen looked impressed, "A more direct way to blackmail him."

"And maybe with the usage of truth potion." Honebami added.

Ichigo just sighed. He hoped this prince was prepared for whatever his brothers were already planning.

* * *

Once they entered the palace territory, Tsurumaru and Uguisumaru prepared to escort their prince. Mikazuki Munechika was the proud jewel of the kingdom of the west. Truthfully, he took it as a challenge to see if he could woo the east prince who turned down 18 suitors in 3 years.

Once Mikazuki stepped out of the carriage, the 12 princes were ready to greet him on the top stairs of the doorway.

A single prince stepped forward. One with striking hair color and the ambiance of natural graceful royalty.

"Welcome to our kingdom, Prince Mikazuki Munechika."

Mikazuki smiled and returned the prince's polite bow, "It is a pleasure to be stepping on your fruitful land, my prince."

"Ah! Where are my manners?" Ichigo cleared his throat, "My name is Ichigo Hitofuri, eldest son of King Awataguchi."

"So I've heard." Mikazuki smirked, "The rumors weren't lying about your charming face."

Ichigo held back the blush waiting to creep on his face. To be complimented by such a good-looking prince was heartwarming.

Mikazuki changed the topic by waving his hand towards the two knights behind him, "These are my escorts. Uguisumaru and Tsurumaru."

Ichigo smiled at them and bowed slightly, "Welcome to my kingdom. I hope you'll enjoy your stay here, Uguisumaru and Tsurumaru. I'll be sure to have my brothers show you your rooms later."

Tsurumaru and Uguisumaru was…a little taken back by the humbleness of the prince. Heck, even Mikazuki's smile disappeared for a second. No prince had ever cared for the escorts or knights. Much less to actually greet them by names and bow at them.

Failing to see what had caused them to look so surprised, Ichigo ushered them up the stairs, "Come. I'll introduce you to my brothers."

Once inside, the Awataguchi brothers obediently lined up, with welcoming smiles.

Ichigo named them one by one, all of them bowing to the foreign prince who gracefully bowed back.

"Gokotai, Akita, can you show the knights their spare room?"

Hakata lifted his hand, "Can I come too?"

"Of course you can" smiled the eldest prince. He then turned to his other smug-faced brothers and shoo-ed them away. Honebami, Namazuo, Nakigitsune, Maeda and Hirano were fine and just bid them farewell.

But Yagen and Midare even went up to the point of bowing too politely, "Alas we must part for now" Yagen said slyly. Midare added, "We shall meet again dear prince."

Atsu shouted from behind them, "Enjoy our brother while you still can!"

Ichigo buried his face in one hand while simultaneously rubbing his temples.

Once they were alone, Ichigo led the prince to the throne room where his father awaited.

"You have…interesting brothers." Mikazuki chuckled.

"I can assure you that they will redefine your perspective of 'interesting'…"

"Brothers always are."

They both laughed together. As Ichigo walked with Mikazuki to meet the king, his brothers were having a blast with the knights.

Uguisumaru and Tsurumaru were generally great with kids. But the Awataguchi youngest brothers were simply the friendliest bunch. By the time they reached the knights' room, Gokotai was on Tsurumaru's shoulders with his tiger cubs dangling all over the knight's body. Meanwhile, Uguisumaru was holding Akita and Hakata by the hand as they told him of their kingdom's folktales.

The three played in the knight's room and made a great deal of noise. So much noise, that it attracted the other princes as well.

Maeda and Hirano came bursting in with angry faces, "There you three are! Brother was worried!"

Namazuo came in casually with a sheepish smile directed towards the knights, "Sorry about them. They can be a handful sometimes."

Honebami came in next and bowed, "We apologize for any inconvenience."

God, this royal family was almost too humble for Tsurumaru and Uguisumaru to process.

Tsurumaru lifted his hands, "No no! This is by far the friendliest welcome we've ever gotten..!"

Uguisumaru nodded, "We appreciate your hospitality to provide us with rooms and…" he smiled at the playing children, "…entertainment."

"Hah!" Namazuo sat crossed legged on the floor and pulled a running Gokotai and Akita into his arms. The two boys giggled at being captured but relented into their brother's hold.

The others followed suite and each found their own 'lap seat'. Hakata happily sat on Tsurumaru, Hirano sat on Uguisumaru and Maeda sat on Honebami. Thee elder princes all sat on the floor, where the knights were sitting.

Tsurumaru took the longest while to see that these princes saw no difference in status. Once you were in their home, you were family.

Tsurumaru slowly lifted his hand and patted Hakata's head. Instead of getting yelled at or being called insolent, Hakata beamed up at him, "Do you like my hair? I'm a natural blonde!"

The knight was surprised but he humored the young prince, "Oh really? Well, my hair's natural too."

"Oooo can I touch it?"

"Of course."

Hakata sat up on Tsurumaru's lap and blotched the knight's hair curiously, "Just like my brothers'!"

Honebami smiled out of the corner of Tsurumaru's eye.

While Hakata got comfortable again, Uguisumaru inquired, "Pardon me, your highnesses-"

Namazuo cut him off, "Hahaha! I haven't had someone call me that since mom passed! Just call us by our names. We're more comfortable that way."

"That would seem awfully rude-"

"Please. We insist." Honebami stressed, "Our father practices the usage of equal treatment. We are no better qualified humans than you are."

Again, the knights were baffled.

Suddenly, the door opened again. And in came a masked prince with his faithful fox, "It seems those three are at it again."

How did he even find them?

Namazuo groaned, "I knew it… What is it this time?"

Nakigitsune tilted his head, "Probably infecting the bed sheets as we speak."

Hirano looked up to Uguisumaru, "We don't like bad guys to take Ichi-nii away so we're going to kill your prince."

Uguisumaru looked genuinely frightened but Tsurumaru just burst out laughing.

* * *

After meeting the king, Ichigo and Mikazuki found all the brothers and the two knights in the room meant for the foreign prince.

Ichigo just sighed, "Who did it this time?"

Everyone pointed at either Yagen, Midare or Atsu while the three of them pointed at each other.

Ichigo looked at the bed sheet that was messed up and put two and two together, "The bed? What were you three going to let happen? Rashes on his skin?"

Yagen corrected, "Using poison Ivy extract to be exact."

The eldest prince sighed, "Fine. No one enters this room until we replace the bed and the sheets." He then turned to Mikazuki, "Please forgive my brothers. Also, I will show you to your temporary room."

Midare trailed guiltily, "Wait, Ichi-nii! We…kinda…started out with..that room?"

"Unbelievable."

The three were smart enough to admit the rooms they did infect because then everyone would know who did it anyway since they were already caught.

Dinner happened next. The brothers seemed well behaved while eating but the knights noticed their cunning faces. And the tiny messages they sent to each other. Luckily, no one was poisoned during dinner but something else did happen.

"Tsurumaru, Uguisumaru, why are you two not sitting down?" asked Ichigo curiously.

Uguisumaru smiled, "It's alright. We will eat later."

"Nonsense." bellowed the king, "Come, sit and eat."

Both knights turned to Mikazuki for permission. The prince nodded with the same confused expression as the knights.

Ichigo clarified, "You are Prince Mikazuki's escorts. Thus, you will join us during meal times. Is that alright with you, Mikazuki?"

Who was the prince to deny such welcoming tradition?

Due to the mishaps with the sheets, Mikazuki ended up using Ichigo's room to rest for the night. The maids would have to carefully clean up both infected rooms and prepare new sheets and bedding before Mikazuki could use it.

After a mouthful from the king, Midare, Yagen and Atsu solemnly retreated to their rooms.

Ichigo was to sleep in Maeda and Hirano's room which was the nearest to his original room. If anything, it would be easy for Mikazuki to reach him.

* * *

Given access to the kitchen, Uguisumaru made himself some fresh green tea using the kingdom's high quality products. It definitely tasted unique and delicious.

He prepared a teapot of it and brought two cups out with him to the gardens outside the palace. That was where Tsurumaru would be. He was right of course.

Uguisumaru set the tray down on a convenient table near the big trees that acted as the palace walls.

"Tsurumaru, would you care for some tea?"

"Yeah sure. Give me a moment." came the distant reply.

Tsurumaru was resting on a high branch of a tall tree. He loved climbing trees and it helped him keep an eye on his prince. Mikazuki had smiled cheekily at him before covering the windows using Ichigo's blue curtains.

Tsurumaru scoffed. It didn't take long for Mikazuki to turn off the lights. Meanwhile, in the twin's room right in front of him, he saw the eldest prince dutifully dry up his brothers' hair with a white fluffy towel.

The twins took turns as Ichigo dried them up from head to toe. It didn't seem out of place but something intrigued Tsurumaru. Like why Ichigo wasn't drying himself up with them. Then, one of the twins suddenly left for the bathroom again.

"Ichi-nii! The bath is ready!" called out Hirano.

Tsurumaru tilted his head, "So he really does bathe separately."

And unlike the twins, Ichigo never took off his clothes before entering the bathroom. For someone who seemed overly attached to his siblings, Tsurumaru would expect Ichigo to bathe together with them. It only seemed natural for a dedicated big brother like Ichigo Hitofuri. Surely, it was a small matter but no matter how insignificant it may seem, it didn't validate that it wasn't important.

The knight let the matter go for the night and proceeded to keep Uguisumaru company.

* * *

Tsurumaru woke up in the middle of the night for some reason.

Maybe it was the bed. He wasn't used to it yet. A walk should do the trick. The corridors were empty but it felt safe.

It was way past sun down and just a few hours before the next sun rise.

"Tsurumaru?"

The knight was stunned to hear his name. He turned only to see Honebami and Nakigitsune.

"Your highnesses- I mean, Prince Honebami. And Prince Nakigitsune."

Honebami smiled, "You can drop the prince as well. It sounds funny."

Tsurumaru rubbed the back of his head, "I will need time to get used to that. Maybe by tomorrow."

"Can you not sleep?" inquired Nakigitsune.

"You could say that. What are you two doing up?"

With a sigh, Honebami said, "Making sure no one is up to no good. With enough motivation, even the children can stay awake for days."

"Wow."

"Until the next sunrise then." Nakigitsune bowed to him.

The princes left Tsurumaru and continued upstairs towards the bed chambers. They were probably going to check on the terrific trio again. Mikazuki wasn't stupid though. He could probably smell poison and detect foreign usage of powder from as far as 1 meter. They were trained for that after all.

Tsurumaru couldn't sleep in the end. Before the Sun rose, he climbed the tree again to check on his prince. He knew Mikazuki was a heavy sleeper. Guess he'd have to wait till the prince was actually up.

A lot of unexpected events had happened in less than a day and things were about to get weirder and weirder. Because Ichigo was already dressed and had just exited the twins' room.

"No way."

Tsurumaru hastily climbed down the tree. And re-entered the palace just in time to see Ichigo enter the same kitchen they were given full access to.

The knight crept slowly towards the kitchen and peeked inside.

It was definitely Ichigo and he was… tying on a white apron. His usual pressed sleeves were rolled up and neatly buttoned. The prince was oblivious to Tsurumaru as he took out various ingredients from the pantry; ranging from bread to eggs, milk and other produce.

Tsurumaru smirked. He quietly tiptoed in. And when he was right behind Ichigo, the knight shouted, "Surprise!"

Ichigo jolted so badly, he fell backwards while clutching onto the produce with a death grip. Luckily, Tsurumaru caught him.

"Hahahaha! I'm so sorry. I didn't know you would be that shocked!"

The prince was still holding a carton of milk when he suddenly found himself in the arms of the knight. Looking at Tsurumaru's face and hearing his laugh made Ichigo laugh briefly as well.

Ichigo straightened himself up and took a breather, "That's the first time anyone has ever scared me so much."

Tsurumaru smiled sheepishly, "Sorry. You don't see that many people around this time, do you?"

"If you excluded Gokotai's cubs, then yes, I don't expect anyone to be up at this hour."

"Thought so. Where do you guys eat breakfast?"

"Here." Ichigo pointed to the large wooden table behind them.

"I thought the maids eat here- Wait. Where are they?"

"At home."

"You mean like- home home? In the village home?"

"Yes. Is that odd?"

"Odd no. Different is more like it."

Ichigo opened up the cabinets in search of more supply as he explained, "Our mothers gave out that law." He paused and remembered the decree, "To give freedom to the palace workers. They will work at the palace as how mongers would at the market. The guards and royal knights use the shift systems. Since we don't have much need for security, we are light on the matter."

"I see. I admire you and your kingdom a lot. You guys are humble towards us despite our different status."

Ichigo turned to Tsurumaru, "You and I aren't so different, Tsurumaru. We are all merely humans."

The knight smiled in awe, "You're the perfect prince, Ichigo Hitofuri. I'm starting to wonder how you managed to drive away 18 prince and princesses."

Ichigo shook his head with a chuckle, "Trust me, it wasn't me."

After Ichigo closed all the cabinets, Tsurumaru could see that he was ready to cook. What's the harm in participating?

"Can I lend you a hand? I've never seen a prince prepare meals before."

Ichigo had a fond smile adorning his face, "Our late mothers used to make breakfast together. Everyone has different taste during breakfast. And you do not like the small ones cranky."

While talking, Ichigo had managed to pull out another apron from god knows where and casually put it on Tsurumaru himself. The prince even turned the knight around to tie the knot. Guess that was a yes for Tsurumaru offering some help.

"Imagine having to feed at least 6 different morning appetites."

"That must be rough."

"Quite the opposite actually." smiled the prince, "It's fun if you can put your mind into it."

"Are you challenging me, your highness?" snickered Tsurumaru.

Ichigo held the wooden ladle like a fencing sword and his other hand on his hip, "Please Tsurumaru. Call me Ichigo."

* * *

Yagen and Nakigitsune often woke up earlier than the rest. Yagen liked to read books in the early morning while waiting for Ichigo to call them for breakfast. Nakigitsune liked to play with the cubs and his fox.

But that morning, all the brothers woke up at the same early time. And they only realized why when they rubbed the sleep from their eyes and listened. The sound was a little distant due to the palace corridors' echoing effects but it was clear as day.

They heard Ichigo gasp dramatically.

"Tsurumaru how could you?!"

"You threw cocoa all over my head Ichigo!"

Everyone could hear Tsurumaru and Ichigo bickering but with laughter in their voices.

It allured all the siblings to the kitchen. At their arrival, the messy duo froze in shock in the 'decorated' kitchen before breaking into sheepish smiles.

Ichigo ushered them inside, "Good morning everyone! Sorry, were we too loud..?"

Tsurumaru was smiling goofily beside Ichigo.

The brothers mumbled their reply simultaneously. They were too engrossed at watching Tsurumaru slowly lift his balled right hand behind Ichigo. And then it stopped right above the prince's head.

"Everyone ready for breakfast?"

"Uhh.." Namazuo trailed.

Tsurumaru opened his fist let a handful of flour dropped all over Ichigo's head.

The knight was trying to hold back his laughter while the younger brothers just gawked at Ichigo. The prince was still smiling despite the white flour covering his face. But his eyes clearly showed his annoyance. He was going to explode in 3…2…

"TSURUMARU!"

"HAHAHAHA!" finally laughed the knight.

Nakigitsune was the first to laugh along. And surely, the contagious act spread until everyone couldn't help but laugh.

Even though Ichigo was shouting and scolding Tsurumaru, the knight continued to laugh. He even apologized and ruffled Ichigo's hair to get rid of some of the flour.

Maeda and Hirano pointed at them, "Chocolate and vanilla!"

Ichigo and Tsurumaru just chuckled as they were laughed at again.

Both the prince and knight served fresh loaves, scones, scrambled proteins and hot jam to the brothers. Along with milk and chocolate pudding. They insisted Tsurumaru to join them for breakfast but he stressed that he wouldn't eat without Uguisumaru and his prince.

Ichigo respected his wish and excused him to clean himself up.

"Breakfast will be served until the early afternoon. Feel free to help yourself to any of the food."

"Thank you, your highne- Ichigo. Thank you, Ichigo."

Ichigo smiled out of appreciation.

* * *

Back at the room, Uguisumaru gave him an odd look, "What did you do this time?"

"Hey! I didn't do this ok? Ichigo did."

"Ichigo?" The knight cheekily asked, "The prince?"

"It's not like that."

Uguisumaru smirked but didn't pry any further.

Tsurumaru undressed and was shocked to see a cocoa hand print on the back of his uniform. Then he remembered Ichigo smiling at him and patting his back as he was leaving the kitchen.

"Oh god!" And he put himself through another fit of laughter. The prince made sure to get back at him.

* * *

The king's reading time was disturbed by early morning noises. Usually he would be a little upset but it was so rare to hear Ichigo laugh heartily. The king almost didn't recognize it. He went out of his study room and enjoyed the sounds of happiness from his eldest son.

The thing was, Ichigo wasn't the only one laughing.

"Your majesty."

The king almost gasped at seeing the foreign prince suddenly beside him, "Yes, Mikazuki?"

"There are certain issues that I need to discuss with you. I wish to relay the message from the king himself."

Ichigo's laughter had escalated with Tsurumaru's infuriated light tone in the background.

"You're putting too many eggs Ichigo!"

"Who's the cook here? Me or you?"

"I'm telling you there's- argh!"

"Tsurumaru! Give me back the batter!"

Mikazuki chuckled, glancing down the corridors where the kitchen was, "This concerns the future of your eldest prince, your majesty. And I would hate to delay such important matters."

* * *

All cleaned up, Tsurumaru left Uguisumaru to escort their prince while he loitered around. It was interesting to see what the brothers did in their free time after breakfast. He also found various wire tripping traps and white powder?

Tsurumaru rubbed the powder he found on the staircase between the tips of his fingers.

Midare warned from behind him, "Careful, that stains white."

"What is it?" Tsurumaru asked, unfazed by the prince's sudden presence.

"Atsu and Yagen made it. It's supposed to make you sick but the previous prince didn't fall for it. Now it doesn't work anymore so it just stains white clothes."

Tsurumaru faced Midare, "Why are you all so intent on driving the suitors away?"

The prince shrugged, "All harmful suitors don't deserve Ichi-nii. And if they can't accept even one of us, all of us won't accept them."

"Is my prince all that bad?" asked the knight in reference to Mikazuki.

Midare seemed to shy away, "Actually…he's quite nice. He never confused me and neither did you or Uguisumaru. So I won't be bothering him anymore."

"That's good to hear." Tsurumaru knew Mikazuki went to speak with the three mischievous princes. At least he won the heart of one out of twelve.

"I can't promise about the others though. You may think only Yagen and Atsu are still active but you have no clue how dangerous all my brothers can be."

Tsurumaru literally saw the cubs being at 4 places at once. He knew enough.

The day went pass in an uneventful manner. At least, until the late evening. After a hearty meal prepared by the cooks, Tsurumaru explored the brothers' territory to see more of their true character.

The knight managed to catch both Yagen and Atsu in their own private study. They were surprisingly inviting. They didn't mind at all when Tsurumaru asked if he could come in.

Both princes were relatively young but they were already so bright. Tsurumaru almost thought they were wizards or at least qualified as tutors of princes.

They had books, tons of books and multiple vials and pots of ingredients to make whatever new things they could think of.

As they sat on the floor between the self-made mountains of books, Tsurumaru smiled.

"You guys are…so smart." Tsurumaru complimented out of the blue and it made both Yagen and Atsu pause their reading.

"Ah, sorry! I mean- I don't think I've ever met princes who are as talented as you two in this division."

Wait. Were they blushing?

Yagen cleared his throat, "That's- the first time anyone has said that to us."

Atsu shyly looked down, for once acting his age, "People always say we're strange and whatever we make is pointless."

Tsurumaru felt his heart swell. The brothers were adorable. This was what Ichigo meant by saying it wasn't him who drove off the past 18 suitors.

The knight crouched down and patted their heads, "Doing your best to protect your brother from harmful suitors is not pointless. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

The two princes looked up to Tsurumaru with awe in their eyes. Clearly, they've never had an adult figure appreciate their hard work.

When Tsurumaru realized what he was doing, he quickly backed away with raised hands, "Well would you look at the time?! Time for me to go! You two have fun ok?" And just like that he left the princes' private study.

Even after Tsurumaru left, the princes could still feel the knight's encouraging palm on their heads. It gave them new determination to work harder to protect Ichigo.

Meanwhile, outside the room, Tsurumaru rubbed his head out of frustration and thought to himself, _'What are you doing?!'_

The knight sighed and left the premises.

He went outside for some fresh air and was surprised to see a few cubs running towards him from the forest. When the cubs didn't stop, Tsurumaru sighed, "Oh no."

Aaaaand he was pounced by all five tiger cubs to the ground.

"Uwah! I'm so sorry!"

 _'_ _That is definitely Gokotai'_

"We told you to put them on leashes!"

"Yeah we told you like a year ago!"

 _'_ _Definitely Hirano and Maeda.'_

"Will you guys stop running around everywhere?!"

"You might fall."

 _'_ _Ah. The two elder princes. Honebami and Namazuo.'_

Before the cubs were even done with sniffing and sitting on Tsurumaru, a fox joined them by sitting on his face.

 _'_ _And Nakigitsune.'_

Yeah. Tsurumaru got all their names down to a pat.

The masked prince lifted his fox from the knight's face, "Pardon me. He's not attracted to many people. I am quite surprised he likes you."

"I feel honored then."

Gokotai hovered above the knight and guiltily looked down at Tsurumaru. Thing is, his cubs were starting to nap on the knight. Amazing.

"I'm fine, really. Wasn't doing anything anyway."

Akita laughed from the corridor and quickly ran to Tsurumaru, "What are you doing, mister?"

"I'm suffocating under the weight of your brother's cubs."

Gokotai looked worried again but Tsurumaru waved at him, "I was joking, hahaha!" He took a deep breath, "This actually feels nice."

Namazuo and Honebami also crouched down to observe Tsurumaru.

When Ichigo walked by, he couldn't see the knight, only his brothers, "What are you all doing?"

Nakigitsune moved to reveal Tsurumaru who then lifted a hand at Ichigo, upside down, "Yo."

Maeda bluntly said, "We're sacrificing him to Gokotai's cubs."

Ichigo had nothing to say to that but, "I wish you the best of luck, Tsurumaru."

"I think I'll live."

They laughed. Including a very amused Ichigo.

* * *

Week one passed with over 4 attempts of assassinating Mikazuki. But the prince easily skied through it all. No one was injured and the brothers were starting to feel that Mikazuki might actually make it through the fortnight.

Maeda and Hirano both used the 'interrogation' method which Mikazuki answered flawlessly. They asked regarding the family and also telling Mikazuki all of Ichigo's bad habits to which the prince only complimented. Whether the prince was actually telling the truth, they couldn't confirm. Still, it was good enough that Mikazuki didn't falter even a little.

Yagen and Atsu continued with their poisons and concoctions in the prince's food and recently his bathtub. But as Tsurumaru had said before, Mikazuki was no dumb prince. He foiled all their plans and even almost reversed the effects to Ichigo to threaten the brothers. After Ichigo almost ate their poisoned tart, the two came to a momentary truce with Mikazuki.

Gokotai's plan of surprise traps failed badly (due to Tsurumaru and Uguisumaru disabling them). But Mikazuki comforted him by telling him it was a wonderful attempt. Winning Gokotai over meant winning Akita and Hakata's trust as well. Technically, Mikazuki was nice to them so they had no reason to hate him.

The 3 older princes, Honebami, Namazuo and Nakigitsune, had not yet try to test the prince. Perhaps they were waiting for something.

Ichigo was starting to feel that his brothers were slowly accepting Mikazuki . Only because Mikazuki backfired all their plans and not necessarily because he won their hearts.

Mikazuki on the other hand, was a charming prince who escorted Ichigo almost everywhere. They seemed like the perfect match with their similar air of grace. They talked of their kingdoms and traditions. Mikazuki was quite fond of Ichigo's relationship with his people and servants. It was a different but wonderful perspective; to treat everyone equally.

While Mikazuki managed to dodge all the attacks from the brothers, he did so with a smirk and a glint in his eyes. That was already like a warning signal and it started to scare some of the princes. By hook or by crook, a part of them would still continue to stop Mikazuki from getting Ichigo.

* * *

Out of curiosity and concern, Ichigo approached Namazuo, "Is Honebami with you? And Nakigitsune?"

"Nooo, but I can call them. Did you want to see us Ichi-nii?"

"Yes, if that's alright."

"No problem! I think I last saw them in the pantry. Akita wanted a sandwich."

"Ah, then we'll just go to the pantry."

Once there, surely Nakigitsune and Honebami were watching Midare and Akita eat their sandwiches. Honebami and Nakigitsune were sandwich experts (to their younger brothers only by the way).

Ichigo patted both his younger brothers' heads, "Akita. Midare." Gaining their attention, the prince politely requested, "Is it alright if I speak with your brothers alone? You can go eat out in the garden."

"Really?!" they both beamed.

Ichigo never allowed meals outside. It was an inappropriate manner of eating according to their late mothers. So, to have Ichigo give the green light was as rare as the blue moon.

"Thanks Ichi-nii!" chimed Midare and Akita as they excitedly brought their sandwiches outside.

Namazuo took a seat between his brothers as they waited for Ichigo to make sure the coast was clear.

"Okay, no one here but us." sighed the eldest prince.

"Is something the matter, brother?" Honebami asked.

Nakigitsune tilted his head, "Did we do something wrong?"

"No no, it's not that." Ichigo sat opposite his three brothers, "I was just wondering why you three haven't started… um… initiated anything."

"What?" Namazuo looked confused, "You mean towards Mikazuki?"

"Yes."

Honebami turned to Namazuo and then back to Ichigo, "We don't feel like it."

Ichigo gave them his most perplexed look with a frown.

Nakigitsune continued, "It's as though, he's not the one we need to test."

Ichigo still didn't understand.

"Ichigo!" echoed a familiar voice from the outside.

Out of instinct, the prince immediately answered, "I'm in here, Tsurumaru!"

Tsurumaru popped into the kitchen with a happy face, "Ichigo! I got permission to- Oh, sorry, was I interrupting something?"

The eldest prince couldn't even answer for his brothers did so before him.

Namazuo shook his head, "No, we just finished!"

Honebami smiled at Tsurumaru. The knight always seemed to brighten up the room, "What brings you here, Tsurumaru?"

"Ah right! The pantry is emptying out and I asked permission from the king to get some produce from the market. He told me Ichigo loves to visit town, so I thought I might as well invite him along~"

Ichigo was delighted that his father had said that. It had been awhile since his last visit to town. But he was even more touched by Tsurumaru's initiative to invite him.

"I'd love to go with you, Tsurumaru."

"Good, I've been dying to get a tour!"

Ichigo excused himself and followed an energetic Tsurumaru to the stables. Their voices could be heard even after they exited the pantry.

"Hey Ichigo, maybe we could find those berries you like!"

"This isn't its season, Tsurumaru"

"Ah curses..! I thought I could-….and maybe-…."

After their voices faded out, Namazuo turned to Nakigitsune, "The wrong person to test huh?"

The prince shrugged, "Ichi-nii's expression and body movement is much more natural when with him than with Mikazuki. Besides, Mikazuki doesn't seem….interested in Ichi-nii."

Honebami rubbed his chin, "Is it the age? Tsurumaru looks to be the same age as him."

"Either that or-" Namazuo stopped halfway.

"Or?"

The prince suddenly realized, "Didn't Tsurumaru say something about berries?"

Honebami's eyes widened, "It took us years to figure them out. Did Ichi-nii told him by any chance?"

Nakigitsune shook his head, "Breakfast. The jam Ichi-nii always makes for himself. Three days ago was the last portion Ichi-nii made and then he started eating plain bread again."

"….he noticed that quickly? In a week?"

* * *

"WOAH ICHIGO LOOK AT THESE FRUITS!"

Ichigo couldn't help but smile at how Tsurumaru reacted to every single produce in the market.

The people greeted them with friendly smiles and offered plenty of free samples for the prince and his escort.

"Wait. This is for us? FOR FREE? WOAH NO WAY"

Tsurumaru was eating a few berry samples and when he tasted one that he liked, he tried to hand feed it to Ichigo, "You have to try this one."

Ichigo gulped, "Umm…maybe not here, Tsurumaru."

"Eh? Why not? It's sweet!"

Ichigo started getting flustered and Tsurumaru remained confused.

Then, the lady at the vendor told Tsurumaru, "You shouldn't show too much affection to the prince or we might think you're one of his suitors!"

Suddenly, Tsurumaru noticed Ichigo's blush and he too started blushing tenfold, "A-Ah! Sorry sorry! Nevermind you can taste them on your own! Well, I'll look at more stuff! Um.. Over there! Okay? You just-umm.. sample the berries." He gave a thumbs up to the lady with failed confidence, "Really good! Thank you ma'am."

The knight awkwardly walked to the other end of the market.

The lady smiled at Ichigo, "He's a charming man, dear prince."

Ichigo smiled sheepishly, "He is, isn't he?"

"He doesn't seem like your previous awful suitors."

"He's actually my suitor's escort."

"I see. He seems very nice and I feel bad for making him blush like that."

Ichigo's face softened, "It's partially my fault. He didn't mean anything by it."

Less than 5 minutes later, Tsurumaru came back with more food samples and with the face of a child again; the embarrassing incident long forgotten.

"ICHIGO THAT MAN GAVE OUT FREE MEAT BUNS"

The prince laughed, "With your enthusiasm, I'd be surprised if he didn't."

Tsurumaru bit into one bun, "It tastes so good!"

"Can I try some?"

The knight happily held out the bun. Tsurumaru wholeheartedly expected Ichigo to take the bun after what had happened a moment ago. But when Ichigo leaned forward and bit into it from Tsurumaru's hand, the knight stood sentry.

"Ichigo..! You didn't have to do that- I mean, it's-"

"-not wrong." Ichigo finished for him as he chewed, "You're right, this is delicious!"

"Right right?"

"Should we get some for the others?"

"They'd love it!"

Ichigo felt much better. So did Tsurumaru. The two walked around the market and bought plenty of produce to last maybe a month. Of course, it would be shipped later in the day. The items that they brought back on their horses were merely tid-bits for everyone to enjoy.

Once in the palace, Tsurumaru and Ichigo carried two large brown paper bags. As they walked to the pantry, Tsurumaru shouted all over the corridors, "WE'RE BACK! AND WE HAVE SNACKS! ANYONE WHO THINKS HE'S A DESERVING PRINCE FOR SNACKS PLEASE COME TO THE PANTRY!"

Ichigo chuckled, "That will surely get their attention."

True enough, they had only put the bags down when the Awataguchi princes started showing up.

"Settle down settle down"

Even Mikazuki came, "Am I a deserving prince, Tsurumaru?"

"Your highness, you're so deserving, that I feel like not giving you any." joked the knight.

"I'll have your head for that"

Everyone laughed.

Tsurumaru passed out the food ranging from sweets to local delicacies and specified who which food was for ehom.

Yagen looked at his green squishy balls, "What is…this?"

Ichigo smiled, "Tsurumaru chose them. He chose all of them."

The knight smiled cheekily, "Based on your breakfast preference! I hope I'm right though."

Some of the princes looked solemnly at Ichigo.

"Don't pout until you try it." scolded the eldest prince.

Midare shrugged and gave his weird pink ball a chance. His eyes widened as he made a loud noise, "This is-…! SO good!"

Atsu gave his a skeptical look but from Midare's reaction, he decided to give his black noodle a shot, "Oh." He slurped it quickly after the first strand, "Wow, what is this?"

Soon, everyone started digging in. And they all loved their given snacks. Even Nakigitsune, the pickiest eater, happily ate his dried peaches and apricots.

Maeda and Hirano both had the meat buns. They started stuffing their faces just after the first bite. Gokotai and Akita got sugar-coated gummies which they exchanged. Hakata got a few chocolate-coated fruits. He did not share.

Namazuo gladly ate his snack which was just plain deep fried vegetables. He didn't even like vegetables but it was absolutely delicious. Honebami ate quietly but his cheeks were red from how he was eating his spicy dried fish without rest. He never stopped munching it until it finished.

Watching his brothers eat with renowned appetite made Ichigo really happy. It was hard for Ichigo to keep up with just their breakfast but Tsurumaru already had their snack preference figured out!

Ichigo was sitting next to Tsurumaru as they had the meat buns.

"Tsurumaru."

The knight was laughing at Hakata's messy face but immediately looked to Ichigo, "Yeah?"

"Thank you."

Tsurumaru smiled softly, "No problem."

Ichigo offered his meat bun with a raised eyebrow. The knight of course, gladly bit into it.

Out of their range, Mikazuki didn't miss a single second of their interesting interaction.

* * *

No one actually cared that Tsurumaru and Ichigo paired up to make breakfast every day. It started ever since the first morning when they woke everyone up with their bickering.

Of course, Ichigo also paired up with Uguisumaru during gardening and late evenings with tea. He also paired up with Mikazuki for horseback riding and various walks around their land.

But there was a different ambiance when Ichigo was with Tsurumaru.

The brothers watched, how the two went from debating back and forth to quietly handling breakfast. Tsurumaru would bake the loaves according to their mother's recipes while Ichigo prepared eggs and the other condiments. Every once in a while, they would mouth feed each other their cooking for testing.

It should have been awkward but the way they casually did so attracted everyone's attention.

Tsurumaru had just taken out a fresh batch of rolls. He placed it on the counter and cut two small pieces off one roll. He put one piece in his mouth and held out the other towards Ichigo. The prince accepted it by taking it straight using his lips instead of taking it with his hand first.

Ichigo and Tsurumaru looked to each other and gave impressive nods at the burst of flavor on their tongue.

While still chewing, the prince used a fork and took a small portion of the cooked scrambled protein. He held it up towards Tsurumaru who complied immediately to devour it.

The knight hummed appreciatively, "Oh wow that goes good together."

Ichigo smiled, "It seems we have perfected breakfast."

Tsurumaru gave a curt nod and they both proceeded to serve everyone breakfast.

The first two days, Tsurumaru refused to join them but somehow, lately, breakfast with Tsurumaru seemed natural. Uguisumaru usually joined them too. Mikazuki on the other hand, had breakfast with the king. So both Ichigo and Tsurumaru would finish eating first and then they'd send some food up for the king and the prince.

That morning, after Ichigo and Tsurumaru left, the brothers ate quickly and cleaned up after themselves. As ridiculous as it was, they had found the one, and it wasn't a prince.

Yagen gave the signal for an emergency meeting and everyone immediately left to the small study on the highest floor.

Once gathered, Yagen started, "Guys, we only have less than a week before that smug-faced old man will choose whether he wants Ichi-nii."

"Ichi-nii seems pretty happy with him though." sighed Akita.

Namazuo smirked, "Not as happy as he is with you know who."

Everyone in the room finally got the message.

"We'll need a plan!" Midare exclaimed.

Atsu snickered, "No problem."

Gokotai intervened, "But….Tsurumaru isn't a prince."

Honebami patted Gokotai's head, "Didn't we say we'll find the one for Ichi-nii?"

Hakata pointed out, "We never said it had to be a prince right?"

"Right!" synced the twins.

"Okay, this is what we can do. Three days left." Yagen started, "Ichi-nii can't sleep out of the palace. Remember the lake trip we did 4 years ago?"

They all mumbled their yes's.

"And who else rarely sleeps?"

The princes smiled and they all pitched in to devise the perfect plan to get Tsurumaru and Ichigo together.

* * *

"A trip? To the lake?" questioned the king. It was odd enough that the younger brothers even asked for anything. Yet there they were, Midare, Yagen, Atsu, Gokotai, Akita, Hakata, Maeda and Hirano, all crowding their father's reading room during wee hours of the morning.

The last time anyone asked for anything was when Gokotai found the cubs and requested to keep them.

So why would the king deny his sons a short trip to show Prince Mikazuki their land?

"I don't see why not but are you all sure? How many of you are going?"

"All of us!" Hakata excitedly said with his hands in the air.

The king sighed, "Alright, you have my permission. I would prefer if the prince's escorts went along. Who knows what might happen."

Yagen smirked, "Thank you, father."

Just as planned.

* * *

"A lake?" Uguisumaru questioned, "When?"

Hirano smiled at the knight, "We'll start moving in the afternoon."

"Well, his highness does love the outdoors." They both turned to where Mikazuki was battling Nakigitsune in the open garden, "And maybe a day in the outdoors would be nice."

With one last final swing, Mikazuki deflected Nakigitsune's sword and disarmed the prince completely. The Awataguchi prince fell on his back while Mikazuki pointed his sword at the other's neck, "Looks like it's my win, young prince."

The audience clapped their hands.

Ichigo did so he too but he stepped forward to help Nakigitsune stand on his feet. He turned to Mikazuki, "While I do admire your skills, Mikazuki, I cannot simply watch my brother lose to you."

"Is that perhaps a request to duel, my prince?"

"Perhaps so." Ichigo smiled as he withdrew his sword.

"Ah ah, hold up right there." Tsurumaru came forward and stood in front of Mikazuki, "I have full faith in my prince, but he only recently battled with your brother." He glanced back at Mikazuki, "So if you don't mind, your highness, please let me duel in your place."

Mikazuki only smiled and patted a hand on Tsurumaru's shoulder, "I'll leave it to you then."

Ichigo smirked at the brave knight, "Can you keep up, Tsurumaru?"

Tsurumaru withdrew his sword and got into stance, "Can you~?"

Uguisumaru cleared his throat before raising his hand, "First one to disarm their opponent will be the victor." He brought down his hand in one swift motion, "Begin!"

Tsurumaru predicted Ichigo was good but it almost overwhelmed him how agile and elegant the prince's style was. The knight had trouble adjusting to Ichigo's flow but once he did, they were on par in both blocks and counter attacks.

The Awataguchi princes were at awe. No one had ever been able to match their brother. Not even their father.

After relentless attacks, both the prince and knight took a step back with satisfied smiles. Ichigo unbuttoned his coat and loosened his tie. Both were damaged by the light and brief touch from Tsurumaru's blade.

"You're a worthy opponent, Ichigo."

"I could say the same to you."

In their next collision, Tsurumaru realized that Ichigo had been holding back because he was suddenly quicker than before. He was so light on his feet that Tsurumaru almost lost sight of him. And that was his only mistake.

Ichigo successfully delivered a final blow that weakened Tsurumaru's hold of his sword. Thus allowing the prince to land a blow on Tsurumaru's torso. The knight fell on his back. Ichigo wasted no time in straddling him and deflecting Tsurumaru's sword permanently. The prince then rested the tip of his sword dangerously against Tsurumaru's neck.

Tsurumaru was paralyzed, not by the fact that he had lost but because of how the prince looked like above him. Predator eyes, steady hands and that face… Ichigo's face was that of a professional swordsman, much unlike his usual gentle expression. He was….beautiful.

"It's my win, Tsurumaru."

The Awataguchi princes cheered while Uguisumaru and Mikazuki clapped.

Ichigo stood up, bringing Tsurumaru with him by pulling him along, "That was a very entertaining duel."

Tsurumaru bowed with respect, "It was an honor to have been your sparring partner."

The eldest prince celebrated with his amazed younger brothers.

Yagen, who was standing nearby Mikazuki, said out loud to the prince, "Maybe you would have won against my brother."

Mikazuki chuckled and shook his head, "On the contrary, I would have lost by default."

"Why?"

"Tsurumaru is far better than me. So if he lost to Ichigo, surely I would have lost as well."

* * *

And so, the Awataguchi princes happily rode out to the outskirts of their kingdom. They guided Prince Mikazuki along with his escorts to their favorite lake.

It was a huge natural lake, graced with shady trees and beautiful patches of vibrant flowers.

Once there, the brothers set up camps and undressed to their light clothes for swimming. They always loved the lake. Their tents were rolled out with beddings and the food and drinks were laid out on colorful mats. The weather was perfect for a picnic.

It was so lively. Everyone was doing something.

Atsu and Midare curiously watched Mikazuki sketch a bird perched on a nearby branch onto his notebook. Honebami and Hirano joined Uguisumaru's tea party. And Tsurumaru played with the others at the bank.

Ichigo, while he was dressed in simple shorts and a plain shirt, only watched from the tents. He quite enjoyed seeing Tsurumaru tackle his brothers in the water and joining in the water fight.

The knight was already like a big brother to them. And for a moment, Ichigo wondered what it'd be like if Tsurumaru stayed with them forever. A daunting feeling suddenly overwhelmed him, 'What are you thinking, Ichigo?'

The prince suddenly felt nauseous. He proceeded to stand and leave the tent.

"Ichigo! Come join us!" beckoned a dripping Tsurumaru the moment he saw the prince.

Ichigo politely declined, "That's alright. I'm-… going for a walk. I'll be back soon."

The slight hesitation in his voice made Tsurumaru's smile fall and his face grew concerned, "Are you feeling alright? Do you need me to come with?"

"No no. I just need to walk it off. Please take care of my brothers."

"Yeah…alright."

As Ichigo walked away, Tsurumaru's disappointed expression was etched into his brain, 'Please don't look at me like that.'

Ichigo went into the forest and followed the trail he and his brothers had made as they grew up. The prince was conflicted. There was something that he was beginning to notice. Something inside him. He wasn't sure what it was but it scared him.

His pace got faster and faster the more he tried to grasp what he was feeling.

Finally, he almost tripped on a branch, causing him to lean forward onto a large tree bark. He was panting from exerting his thoughts; affecting his body and emotions.

He was so confused.

All of a sudden, he was hugged from behind by warm arms.

Ichigo had his eyes closed, his forehead resting on the bark, and the only name that came to him was, "…Tsurumaru…"

The person hugging him chuckled. It wasn't Tsurumaru.

Ichigo's eyes burst open. Tsurumaru wouldn't have dried up that quickly even if he were to follow him into the forest.

"I'm not Tsurumaru, my prince."

In all honesty, Ichigo had never felt so ashamed of his words or in this case, mentioning such a name to his suitor. His voice lowered to barely above a whisper, "Mikazuki.."

The arms around his waist forcefully spun him around and he suddenly found himself trapped by Mikazuki's smiling face. His eyes seemed to threaten Ichigo and his body seemed impossible to escape. Ichigo couldn't even if he wanted to.

Mikazuki's eyes softened but still maintained its dangerous glint, "I see that I am not who you were expecting."

"I-.." Ichigo gulped, "I wasn't expecting anyone."

Again, Mikazuki chuckled and he lowered his head to lean their foreheads against each other, "I see the way you look at him, Ichigo Hitofuri."

Ichigo was afraid. He didn't want to know how he reacted around Tsurumaru. Not from another person's point of view.

"I see how you genuinely enjoy spending time with him. The hand feeding is rather cute. And how you laugh at his antics."

"Stop."

"How your smile rids of its fake kindness. In turn, when it's him, your true smile finally surfaces."

Ichigo was gripping Mikazuki's front, "Please…stop."

Mikazuki was watching how Ichigo chose to look down in shame and not face the elder prince in the eyes. Mikazuki smirked and slowly shifted his head to whisper into Ichigo's right ear.

"I hope you know where you stand and whom you will wed if I were to say that the past fortnight has been a successful pining on my behalf."

Ichigo had been struck by the inevitable. He felt the words ringing throughout his body. He was sure that he was shaking from the truth of his situation.

Mikazuki retreated as suddenly as he had attacked, leaving Ichigo to slowly slide down the tree due to his weakened legs.

"After all," Mikazuki's smirk remained on his face, "You're running out of choices. And I'm pretty sure, my kingdom is your best bet. Farewell, my prince."

After Mikazuki left, Ichigo felt raw and broken. It was never his choice of whom he chose to wed. He never noticed how…helpless he was of his own fate. It was because he never wanted anyone. And he only felt heartache when he desired what he couldn't have.

* * *

Yagen, Midare and Atsu had been watching Ichigo's tent for the past 2 hours but Ichigo never left it.

Honebami and Namazuo were probably watching from the other tent but there was no way to be sure of that. It was getting so late already.

"Maybe Ichi-nii is tired?" asked Midare after a light yawn.

Atsu frowned, "He did seem… weird just now."

"What are you guys talking about? He shared meals with Tsurumaru and they were laughing."

"Yeah but…" Midare looked down, "Ichi-nii…didn't seem to be himself. Like it wasn't even him."

Atsu laid down on his back, "Agh let's just go to sleep. We might as well wake up early and catch them in the act. They're probably gonna wake up early together like they always do."

Yagen sighed, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Midare squeezed between them and they slept as each other's body pillows.

Unbeknownst to them, Ichigo was still awake. And he waited till only the sound of the crickets remained.

They knew.

Ichigo wanted to laugh at himself. Even his brothers knew how he felt for Tsurumaru. All the more reason to keep him awake.

The prince lifted the front of his tent and went for a walk by the lake. He didn't bother to check whether Tsurumaru's tent was occupied or not. Ichigo didn't know about Tsurumaru's rather odd sleeping habits.

On the other side of the lake, Tsurumaru was resting on a high tree branch, watching the full moon above. It was mesmerizing. But it was disappearing. It would only be a little while before the Sun would rise. Suddenly, he heard the rustling of grass. He readied his sword and looked down from the tree. There wasn't anything on the forest floor.

Tsurumaru shrugged and looked out to the lake.

He was surprised to see Ichigo. Then again, the prince always woke up early to make breakfast.

Tsurumaru stared at the prince who was standing by the lake, looking at the middle of it.

Seeing his opportunity, Tsurumaru quietly climbed down and tiptoed towards the prince.

He took a deep breath and when he was close enough, "SURPRISE ICHIGO!"

It took about two seconds for Tsurumaru to realize that Ichigo had slip on a muddy part of the edge of the lake due to the sudden jolt of his body.

"Ichigo look out!"

The knight grabbed the prince but it only made him fall along with Ichigo into the cold water, "Wo-WOah!"

Luckily, the water was shallow and only reached their waist.

Ichigo gasped when he emerged from the surface and quickly climbed out of the water.

Tsurumaru frantically stood up on the river floor and apologized, "Oh god, I did it again, I'm so sorry. I-"

"It's alright." Ichigo chuckled.

The prince remained on his knees after he reached land again. He was wearing a thin shirt and he would do anything to keep it on. Unfortunately, it was very windy to quickly run back to the tent so Ichigo opted to sit still for a while and let it dry.

Tsurumaru noticed how Ichigo was hugging his body with his back facing the knight. Something wasn't right. Tsurumaru noticed ever since Ichigo got back from his 'walk'. Sure they ate and laughed but Ichigo's eyes were...distant.

"Ichigo… Is something wrong?"

"You know…" the prince started with a tired voice, "I always.. I always felt relieved when my brothers drove my suitors away."

The knight stared at the prince's back. What had Ichigo been thinking about the whole day?

"I always thought… If someone were to accept me, I would end up deceiving them. Mikazuki always mentions how charming I am." Ichigo let out a forced laugh, "But he doesn't know…"

"Know what?"

Ichigo wasn't sure why he did it but Tsurumaru… was the only one he could trust. He was the only one Ichigo wanted to trust with his secret. He knew that no matter what happened, Tsurumaru wouldn't judge him by what he was hiding. Besides, after this, he would probably never see the knight again.

The prince slowly unbuttoned his shirt, causing Tsurumaru to temporarily panic.

"W-wait Ichigo! What are you-...do..ing.."

As the shirt loosened and drooped off slim shoulders, the knight started seeing something on Ichigo's back. Once the shirt slipped off, Tsurumaru's eyes widened.

Across Ichigo's back was a long, pale jagged scar. Tsurumaru waddled closer and placed a palm on it. He could feel the bumps of the scar on the edges, how it must have hurt when he got them. They were burn scars.

"This is why you didn't join us earlier." _'And why you always bathe alone…'_

Ichigo's wet laugh confirmed it, "There was a fire… a long time ago after our mothers passed. It was difficult to care for my brothers. They were so young. And they were playing... It was just an accident. But sometimes.. I can still hear their screams.."

"Ichigo…"

"I can't- let them see this. If they knew… what really happened.. If they knew what was on my back.. What I did to save them..."

Tsurumaru's hand pressed firmly on Ichigo's back, "They would never forgive themselves."

The prince nodded, "I'm scared Tsurumaru… Of what anyone would think of me. How ugly I must seem to them."

Tsurumaru's cold hand left Ichigo's back and instead they were instantly wrapped around his waist. Ichigo felt himself being pulled into the water.

The water splashed everywhere and left him coughing momentarily, "..Tsurumaru-..!"

The knight's arms remained around Ichigo's waist. And when Ichigo finally stilled, Tsurumaru whispered into his ear from behind him, "I wish you could see…" the knight held him tighter, "…how beautiful you are from my eyes, Ichigo Hitofuri."

Those words plucked at Ichigo's heart. Someone who had seen his scar, saw no difference in the real him. Ichigo was shivering, from holding back his tears. He was beyond touched and relieved.

The prince turned his head where his eyes studied the sincerity of Tsurumaru.

And suddenly, their lips met.

In contrast to the cold water, Tsurumaru's body was very warm. And his lips were gentle against Ichigo's. For once, Ichigo felt peace in his life. But it was robbed from him the moment Mikazuki's words rang in his mind.

 _ **"**_ _ **I hope you know where you stand and whom you will wed.."**_

Ichigo froze and with great strength, he pushed Tsurumaru away.

The knight looked as shocked as the prince.

"I have to go."

"Ichig-"

"Please don't follow me."

Ichigo climbed out again, took his shirt and ran. He ignored whatever Tsurumaru had to say. The Sun was rising behind him. As he approached the tents, he put on his wet shirt and quickly packed his things. The first tent he went into was Yagen's.

There, he woke up all his three brothers and told them to prepare for the journey back.

"Wait what?" Yagen started asking but Ichigo already left to awaken the others.

By the time he reached the last tent belonging to Honebami, Namazuo and Nakigitsune, all his other brothers were frantically trying to figure out why they were leaving so early in the morning.

Namazuo woke up and immediately knew something was wrong with Ichigo. His eyes were cloudy and he was still wet from unknown cause.

"Ichi-nii, calm down. We don't have to go back immediately. If it's something that we can talk about-"

"There's nothing to talk about." Ichigo replied in a cold voice.

"Ichi-nii, you're not yourself right n-"

"THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH ME!" Ichigo suddenly burst.

The silence and fear wafting from his younger brothers finally broke Ichigo.

"..I'm..so sorry…I'm sorry.." He fell to his knees in tears and shivering limbs. He was just so tired of everything.

Honebami was the first to approach him. The young prince knelt straight up in front of Ichigo and cradled his head gently. Ichigo was receptive to his touch and even leaned on his younger brother's chest, seeking comfort. Honebami caressed his hair and assured the others that Ichigo was fine. Then, the younger ones slowly came to comfort their brother as well.

They had never seen him so distraught.

Nakigitsune stood up and started giving out orders. He readily took Ichigo's place so that they could go home as soon as possible where their brother could rest.

* * *

Yagen and Namazuo waited till Prince Mikazuki and his escorts were awake to inform that Ichigo had left for the palace early with their siblings.

"Is something the matter?" Mikazuki asked, his voice laced with worry.

Namazuo smiled, "Ah, it's nothing! Ichi-nii felt a little sick. That's all."

"I see. Well I suppose we should make a move too."

Yagen bowed, "If you wish so."

Both Awataguchi brothers didn't miss Tsurumaru's solemn face, lack of words and his usual enthusiasm. Something did happen but they didn't know what.

Yagen led the group back to the palace while Namazuo rode at the furthest back.

On arrival, Namazuo and Yagen exchanged nods.

"Your highness, you must be tired from riding." Yagen started.

Uguisumaru agreed, "Yes, I shall prepare some tea."

Mikazuki smiled, "It would be rude to not inform his majesty first."

Yagen convinced him, "Do not mind yourself of that matter. I will personally see my father to inform of your safe arrival."

"Well, if you insist, young prince."

The three of them left the stables just as Tsurumaru had finished handling the horses.

"Tsurumaru." Namazuo called out.

"Yes?"

"Can you stay for a while?"

"Sure."

Namazuo unmounted from his horse and led it to its respective stable. He gently patted its mane and closed the gate.

Tsurumaru was itching to leave but he respected the prince's request.

The knight was about to inquire, "How can I help-" but was cut off when the young prince suddenly withdrew his sword and swung hard as he turned around.

Tsurumaru barely dodged and found himself backed into one of the stable's pillars.

Namazuo only advanced two steps to corner Tsurumaru and threaten him with his sharp blade.

The knight never thought he would see such murderous eyes from Namazuo.

"What did you do to my brother?" asked the prince in a low voice.

When Tsurumaru didn't answer, Namazuo pushed his blade harder, almost cutting into the knight's skin, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!"

Tsurumaru sighed, "He showed me his back."

That was enough to make Namazuo retreat in shock. Surely, the older siblings knew about it.

The knight looked down, "He told me about the fire. And I made a stupid mistake. We'll leave here soon anyway. I hope he'll be able to forgive me in time."

He smiled and gently patted Namazuo's head, "Ichigo is very lucky to have all of you as his brothers. And I can assure you that Prince Mikazuki will treat the Awataguchi family well."

Tsurumaru left behind a dumbfounded Namazuo soon after.

* * *

Ichigo locked himself in his room and refused anyone except his younger brothers. They brought him food and made sure he was comfortable and resting well. They never questioned why he did it or what happened at the lake.

It lasted till the day Mikazuki was to return to his kingdom. After that, they would have to wait one week for Mikazuki's decision.

Mikazuki had knocked on the prince's door but Ichigo paid no heed to him.

"Prince Ichigo, I greatly appreciate your company for the past fortnight. And I do hope to see you again soon. Please rest well."

Even Uguisumaru left hot tea outside Ichigo's room the morning he left.

But Tsurumaru himself never said goodbye.

And Ichigo was thankful for that.

A week later, the Kingdom of the West agreed on a political marriage. In 3 days, the wedding would be held at the Awataguchi Palace. The king himself will accompany the soon-to-be-wed prince. The wedding was expected to be attended by the royal family of all kingdoms.

The brothers were worried for Ichigo because he accepted the engagement letter without fuss or complaint. For the sake of their delighted father, the brothers hid their worry behind fake smiles.

The night before the important day, the brothers burst into Ichigo's room. Ichigo was surprised that they were almost crying (the younger ones at least). They pounced him on his bed with incoherent cries. He managed to sit up and tried to calm them.

"What's the matter with all of you?"

Akita somewhat cried out, "We wanted you to be happy!"

"But- But.. You're gonna marry smug-faced old man!" shouted Gokotai through his tears.

And the other younger siblings were just outright crying and hugging him.

"I'm alright.", Ichigo smiled and took turns patting their heads, "Who gave him that nickname?"

Even through their cries, they still managed to point at Yagen.

Yagen just shrugged, "He is."

Ichigo sighed, "I thought you'd be happy someone managed to pass all your tests."

Midare crawled onto the bed and leaned against Ichigo's back, "Ichi-nii. Mikazuki passes us but does he pass you?"

Honebami crawled from the other side followed the rest of them. They all made themselves comfortable on the bed, surrounding Ichigo.

Hakata sniffed, "We wanted someone to pass but- but-"

"We never put into consideration of whether or not you would like them." Atsu continued.

Nakigitsune nodded, "Before you actually found someone you liked, we never considered your feelings at all."

Maeda and Hirano hugged his neck, "We're sorry Ichi-nii"

Looking at their faces and hearing the sorrow in their voices made Ichigo laugh breathlessly. He loved them so much. They even tried to get him together with the first person he had the closest feeling of attraction and desire to. And that brief special moment he shared with Tsurumaru was more than enough to last him a lifetime being tied to a person he had no feelings towards to.

He hugged as many of his brothers he could reach and blissfully confessed, "I love you all so much."

Ichigo felt them all return his hug in some manner and various responses of affection as well.

That night, on the last night before the wedding, they all slept together with their big brother.

* * *

Time seemed to skip in small segments.

Ichigo didn't even remember how he had gotten dressed or when he was suddenly in the throne room.

His brothers had helped him through the whole morning of the big day.

Ichigo was dressed in a white version of his usual attire, adorned by gold lining and glittering accessories. He was standing in front of his proud father, awaiting the arrival of the prince Ichigo will be wed to.

The throne room was packed with the royal families who travelled far and wide to witness the Awataguchi Family's first political marriage.

The procedure was simple. With the blessings of both kings, the princes would be declared tied by marriage bonds in witness of the royal families and they will choose which kingdom they will reside in.

When the horns bellowed outside, signalling the arrival of the King of the furthest West, Ichigo finally felt the weight on his shoulders. He couldn't even look at his brothers who were standing nearby.

The doors to the throne room were opened and in came the Head Knight, Uguisumaru, dressed in full armour. He bowed to the king and Prince Ichigo before stepping aside.

"Announcing!" he shouted, "The arrival of his majesty! The King of the furthest West!"

Ichigo's eyes widened. He even heard his brothers' gasp as a familiar man draped in blue and gold came strutting in with that smug look on his face.

"King Mikazuki Munechika!"

Ichigo was still frozen, "It…can't be…"

Mikazuki bowed at the king and walked to Ichigo.

The prince was speechless. Even more so when Mikazuki knelt on one knee and took Ichigo's right hand. The king placed a chaste kiss on it and spoke with a gentle voice.

"I feel incredibly guilty for deceiving you my sweet prince. But it was a necessity for I was testing the hostility of your kingdom. I was interested in what drove away the escorts that came in search of your hand in marriage." Mikazuki's smile widened, "But I am pleased to say that I am captured by your family's humbleness. And the desire to protect such a rare jewel such as yourself made me understand the possessiveness of your brothers. Even they noticed my insincere heart to marry you."

"..what..?"

Mikazuki stood up with Ichigo's hand still in his grasp, "But I would wish nothing more than to be tied permanently to your kingdom. A young kingdom with the extraordinary decree of equal treatment. I deem you worthy of a prince to be wed to my younger brother. I hope you will forgive me for the short notice."

Mikazuki stepped aside, clearing Ichigo's view to the open doors.

Uguisumaru cleared his throat, "Announcing! The arrival of the first prince! His royal highness!"

Ichigo's heart stopped. He had forgotten how to breathe. The man coming through the doors wore a white hooded attire, adorned with golden chains and accessories. His sword dangled by his hips and his unique gloves matched his whole uniform. He even had on a gold choker around his neck. He was smiling; a smile that Ichigo could never forget.

"Prince Tsurumaru Kuninaga!"

The Awataguchi brothers were gasping and cheering. They were completely blown away by Tsurumaru's appearance and title.

Mikazuki chuckled in their direction before holding out his other hand towards his approaching brother.

Tsurumaru accepted it and allowed Mikazuki to entwine his and Ichigo's hands together.

Ichigo still wasn't breathing and Tsurumaru quickly held his face, "Ichigo are you there?"

The prince laughed with a hitch in his voice, he was on the verge of tears even as he happily said, "Yes. Yes I am, Tsurumaru."

"Surprise!"

Ichigo finally shed hot tears and it made Tsurumaru lean their heads together, "Don't cry, Ichigo. I'm right here."

Once the princes were calm, both kings announced their official marriage status. And they sealed the princes' ring fingers with matching gold bands.

The room roared with cheers and Tsurumaru finally hugged Ichigo and twirled him in the air. He couldn't stop rubbing his face against Ichigo's, "I'm so sorry. Really I am. I wanted to tell you but- I wasn't sure if you wanted me and-"

Ichigo had placed a finger on Tsurumaru's lip, "I love you."

Tsurumaru suddenly felt his face heat up and he had to hide it in the crook of Ichigo's neck, "Agh, you can't just say that-!"

Ichigo laughed. When Tsurumaru lifted his head, his face was still a little red but so was Ichigo's.

"I love you too."

"This surely is, a big surprise."

"Hahaha! It is isn't it?" the prince bumped their foreheads gently, "Shall we continue where we left off?" asked Tsurumaru slyly.

"With pleasure."

In witness of the many people and their respective families, the princes held each other close and sealed their marriage with a kiss. Again, the room burst with cheers. Mikazuki patted their backs and told them to get a room.

They ended up laughing when they parted lips. Ichigo didn't know he could feel so happy.

"You know, marrying me means you have to go through them too." Ichigo pointed out.

Tsurumaru looked to his side and saw the tiger cubs running towards him. Only this time, followed by a whole group of princes.

"Oh no." was all Tsurumaru managed to say before both he and Ichigo were pounced to the ground.

The Awataguchi brothers hugged Ichigo and Tsurumaru ferociously. Some were crying and some were scolding Tsurumaru. But amidst it all, they were all smiling.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Mikazuki WAS supposed to marry Ichigo but if he did so, he would have the right to take Ichigo away since he was a king. He talked about this with Ichigo's father in the first half of the story + during breakfast with the king.

And he didn't want to tear apart the family + he was happy Tsurumaru found someone. And the only reason Mikazuki cornered Ichigo in the forest was to make him realize how he really felt for Tsurumaru and he was pretty glad that Ichigo liked Tsurumaru back wwww

Also, Tsurumaru and Ichigo agreed to reside in the Awataguchi palace in the end~


	2. Amoroso

**Amoroso**

"Eh? We can't sleep in the same room?" asked the confused prince sitting on the edge of his bed.

Mikazuki smiled calmly at Ichigo's doorway despite pushing away a restrained Tsurumaru with all his strength on the other side of the door.

"Uguisumaru! Let me go! Damn it old man quit butting your head in my marriage!" trailed Tsurumaru's voice as he was most likely dragged away.

Mikazuki entered Ichigo's room and closed the door behind him. He didn't miss Ichigo's worried glance towards where he last heard Tsurumaru's voice.

"Don't worry. You will be reunited with my brother soon after I brief you of 'our' traditions." Mikazuki reassured Ichigo.

"I see.. What exactly is your tradition then, my King?"

"We don't have many. But my father and our ancestors stressed greatly on the 'first night' tradition."

Ichigo gulped.

* * *

Uguisumaru sighed when Mikazuki finally came down from Ichigo's room. Apparently the head knight had Tsurumaru locked in the same room they both stayed in when Tsurumaru had pretended to be a knight.

"How is he doing?"

"Probably dying since you officially ruined his plans of their first night, your majesty."

The king chuckled, "Still so immature."

Uguisumaru moved aside so Mikazuki could open the door. He was greeted by Tsurumaru's annoyed, pouty face. The young prince was sitting with crossed legs and crossed arms.

"Don't be like that, baby brother."

"I hate you."

"He needed to know. Father insisted on it. Besides, I was curious as to what would happen seeming that you had the shortest pining period compared to all our ancestors."

Tsurumaru let out a frustrated sigh, "I know that! That's why I wanted to skip the tradition! It's not fair!"

Mikazuki smiled earnestly, "Imagine a positive outcome, Tsurumaru. Wouldn't that prove how strongly he feels about you?"

Tsurumaru's eyes reflected a calm solemnness, "Yeah..." He looked down to his knees, "I was surprised he…cried at my arrival earlier."

The king walked into the room and towards his brother. Tsurumaru didn't flinch when Mikazuki placed a reassuring hand on the young prince's head. It was Mikazuki's rare moments of genuine contact, "No matter the outcome tonight, know that he cares deeply for you."

Tsurumaru nodded.

* * *

The wedding attire was heavy on Ichigo's body. It felt good to at least undress from the main coat and the accessories especially the sword belt around his hips. He placed them over his chair and stared at his bed. If it wasn't for his need to respect his partner's family traditions, he could have been undressing in front of Tsurumaru. He unbuttoned the first button of his shirt.

Ichigo imagined how Tsurumaru would look at him, what Tsurumaru would do, how he himself would be like, how his body would react towards the person he loved. Ichigo's gloved hands stopped at the second button he was unconsciously fiddling with. Ichigo imagined Tsurumaru sitting on his-…their bed. Looking his way. Smiling.

Two soft knocks on the door brought Ichigo out of his dazed state.

"Who is it?"

"It's me."

Ichigo froze. Tsurumaru was outside his room.

The eldest Awataguchi prince didn't give permission to enter, instead he leaned on the door, "You shouldn't be here. You'll break your tradition. Your brother said-"

"-that we can't sleep in the same room on our first night, yes I know. But that doesn't mean we can't talk right?"

Ichigo felt Tsurumaru too leaned against the door.

"Please let me in, Ichigo."

Tsurumaru heard the lock click.

Ichigo didn't open the door but Tsurumaru took his chance and let himself in.

The eldest prince had already walked to sit on his bed, "Perhaps if just a while."

"Yeah." Tsurumaru closed the door and swallowed thickly. He had a 50/50 chance. That's why he quietly twisted the lock behind him.

"Were you undressing for bed?"

Thoughts of Tsurumaru watching him undress flooded Ichigo's mind again but he didn't let it show, "Yes."

To Ichigo's surprise, Tsurumaru walked towards him and knelt before him. When the prince reached out for his shoes, Ichigo hurriedly tried to stop him.

"Wait..! Tsurumaru-"

Tsurumaru chuckled, "Let me do this alright? There's no harm in helping my partner to take off his shoes."

"Yes, but-" Ichigo was cut off by Tsurumaru's sincere smile.

Although he never found it degrading for his brothers to help him and vice versa, having Tsurumaru do it was… a little more intimate. Tsurumaru took his time untying the shoe lace and tugging it free before he held the shoe to slowly pull it off Ichigo's foot. Tsurumaru's hands were warm as they alternatively held Ichigo's legs. Ichigo couldn't help but stare down at his partner. He must have stared for too long because Tsurumaru looked up at him with a cheeky smile. Ichigo could only look away in false shame and a light blush. Tsurumaru's smile widened.

"Ichigo." He called out as he was working on the second shoe, "I want to thank you."

"What for?"

"For choosing me." Tsurumaru finally pulled Ichigo's shoe off, "We didn't have … 'filters' like your brothers to help choose the right suitors. And since we hid the truth about my existence, when I revealed myself, they would suddenly treat me differently. That's why my brother never married. He refused to let himself be swayed by fake smiles. He's a young king after all."

Ichigo unconsciously caressed Tsurumaru's cheek, "I'm.. so sorry."

Tsurumaru leaned into Ichigo's comforting palm, "And then there was you." He smiled at Ichigo's slightly shocked face, "You never faltered, not even a little. You were so sincere. And I couldn't help but be drawn towards your kind heart. Although you were meant for my brother, even he knew that I had fallen so hard for you."

Ichigo was holding his breath as his heart beat faster and faster.

"And you loved me. Just as much. But you were so loyal to your family and duties. And I wanted-.. I wanted to be your family."

"…Tsurumaru…"

"When I came to the wedding, when you finally knew who I was, you cried tears of happiness. And I knew I had found the one."

Tsurumaru took Ichigo's gloved hand and placed a kiss on the back of it, "I am yours, my prince. Whatever you want, I'll do my best to give it to you."

The prince stood up and bowed, "Sweet dreams, Ichigo."

Even if Tsurumaru didn't succeed, he was happy that he let his whole heart out.

All of a sudden, just as Tsurumaru turned to leave, he felt Ichigo pull the back of his shirt.

"Ichigo?"

The eldest prince gulped and took a deep breath. He knew what he wanted. Even if it broke tradition.

Ichigo leaned forward until he felt Tsurumaru's back. He gripped tightly onto the shirt, "If.. If you're mine, then.."

Tsurumaru turned around, took in Ichigo's red face, ears and neck despite Ichigo looking down at his bare feet. Tsurumaru lifted Ichigo's face by his chin and smiled. Ichigo's eyes… were just like his. A little curiosity, a little lust, and a little need for something.

Ichigo hesitantly finished, "Then… can I have you?...Tonight?"

Tsurumaru didn't wait any longer. He kissed Ichigo and initiated an intense kiss. The eldest prince was so taken aback by the force but he didn't dislike it. He followed Tsurumaru's lead and closed his eyes. It felt nice. Their kiss was wet and sloppy but the satisfaction that burst in them was enough to make them forget their manners.

Tsurumaru readily grabbed Ichigo by his ass and lifted him gently onto the bed on his back.

The sudden movement broke their kiss and left Ichigo panting lightly. Tsurumaru however was just hovering above him with a goofy smile.

Ichigo couldn't help but smile too, "What's so funny, Tsurumaru?"

"Nothing! I'm just…" Tsurumaru hugged Ichigo and buried his face in the crook of his partner's neck, "..so happy."

Ichigo hugged him back and sighed blissfully.

And then, Tsurumaru started licking Ichigo's neck.

For someone who had never been in any sexual or intimate contact, the slight affectionate gesture made Ichigo's whole body jolt and he let out a loud gasp.

* * *

Namazuo tucked in a sleepy Midare, Atsu and Yagen into his bed. They mumbled why they had to sleep in their brother's room but they were too tired to actually hear the answer.

Once all was set, Namazuo left his little brothers and closed the door. Outside, he met Honebami and Nakigitsune.

Namazuo scratched the back of his head, "You guys got the rest settled in?"

Both the princes nodded. They had arranged for all their younger brothers to sleep in their rooms that night since the three elder princes' rooms were on the lower floors at their own request. The younger ones were attached to Ichigo so their rooms were all close to the eldest prince's.

Mikazuki warned them about the first night and he had advised the three princes to move their brothers after they fell asleep.

Namazuo sighed, "I thought they had a 'no touch' policy or tradition whatever."

Honebami said, "I believe it is a tradition that was meant to be broken."

"Hahaha" laughed a man from the corridor. From the shadows, Mikazuki appeared.

The three princes bowed slightly before him. Mikazuki patted Honebami's head, "You're not wrong. Our tradition was merely to test for youth and desire. Those that can abide to the tradition must either have great self-control or they simply do not want each other. Like you said, it was meant to be broken."

* * *

There was so much hesitation in Ichigo's movements but Tsurumaru managed to easily undress both of them.

They started slow. Tsurumaru pampered every inch of Ichigo's exposed skin with a chaste kiss and lap of his tongue. Ichigo could only tremble at the heat and slide of Tsurumaru's appendage and the cold sensation that came after.

Ichigo wanted to hold onto something but the bed sheets didn't provide enough leverage. Again, he was hesitating. He didn't know what he could or couldn't do. When Tsurumaru was busy working up one of Ichigo's nipples with his tongue and constantly rolling the other with the tip of his fingers, Ichigo opted to slide a hand up Tsurumaru's damp hair.

Tsurumaru sucked and pinched at the same time, causing Ichigo to unconsciously grip and pull back Tsurumaru's hair. He panted lightly and let the lock of hair go, "I-…I'm sorr-"

Ichigo was cut off as Tsurumaru leaned back and devoured his lips again. Honestly, Tsurumaru loved how unsure Ichigo was. It only surprised Tsurumaru more as Ichigo opened up to him with his actions.

Their kiss parted when Tsurumaru felt Ichigo squirm under him. The eldest prince groaned as he felt their erection slide against each other.

"I-.. I've never- Hng…!" Ichigo craned his neck when Tsurumaru cupped their pulsating organs together.

"You've never gotten hard before have you?"

Ichigo shook his head.

"You've never had a single sexual thought before you met me?"

Again, the eldest prince shook his head but with a redder tinge on his face. He was ashamed but Tsurumaru swelled with a sense of pride.

He kissed Ichigo's forehead and whispered, "What an honour…"

Before Ichigo could ask why, Tsurumaru had already crawled downwards, hooking Ichigo's thighs over his shoulders. He exchanged a heated stare with Ichigo right before he swallowed the cock before him down to the root in one smooth motion, his nose pressed into soft tight curls.

Ichigo had never felt such a sensation before. The prince arched his back and cried out his lover's name so lewdly that Tsurumaru was almost determined to take his time but he was already on his edge. Ichigo's voice… the way he trembled and shivered with each touch and stroke, it drove Tsurumaru crazy.

Tsurumaru sucked and teased Ichigo's cock with unrelenting force, brutally bringing Ichigo to his first climax.

"..plea-se..! Ahh! ..Tsuru-…Hmngh! Please!" cried out the eldest prince as he tossed and turned and panted heavily.

Ichigo was reduced to a begging mess, pleading nonsensically in between moans and groans. Tsurumaru wasn't sure whether Ichigo wanted him to stop or keep going. When Ichigo stilled and keened, Tsurumaru swallowed him back down. Ichigo came with an arched back and silent scream. Tsurumaru let the salty bitterness wash over his tongue and swallowed every drop he could.

Almost immediately, while Ichigo was still dazed, Tsurumaru went further downwards to Ichigo's inexperienced hole. He spread Ichigo's cheeks, holding them apart as he lapped the pink rim, flicking his tongue inside to loosen it.

"Tsurumaru…where are you- Wait..!... Hngh! It's dirty..! Ahh!"

Tsurumaru nibbled lightly on the puckered hole, soothing it with his tongue as he heard Ichigo moan. Those quivering thighs on his shoulders were nearly shaking intensely as he sucked on it, his tongue running along its fluttering edge. Again, his tongue probed and explored the hole as far as it could, driving Ichigo insane. The eldest prince's hands found leverage again in Tsurumaru's hair and the prince let him grip it to ease the tightening sensation in Ichigo's lower half. But it didn't help.

"..no-! Again..! Tsuruma-..ru!"

Tsurumaru didn't stop. Not even when he knew Ichigo came a second time only a few minutes after his first climax. By the time Tsurumaru pulled away, the rim before him was red and puffy, and his partner had broken out into a sweaty mess. Ichigo was panting so hard and his torso was decorated with his own cum. Tsurumaru smiled. Ichigo was so beautiful and so exposed. Just for him. He reached behind him where their clothes were discarded and took out something from his back pocket.

The prince then took initiative to clean his partner's torso, making his way upwards from Ichigo's defined pelvic muscle to his perky nipples. Meanwhile, Ichigo was left overwhelmed from his abrupt orgasms. He was a little on the loopy side but he was so very sated. It was like a calm and peaceful moment of his life that was filled with bliss and satisfaction.

He only came back to reality when he saw Tsurumaru's face hover above his, "Still with me?"

Ichigo nodded slowly and wrapped his arms around Tsurumaru's neck to bring him down for a kiss. He made a mental note to return the favour someday since he couldn't get up if he wanted to. He was just so lax at that moment. He tasted himself in Tsurumaru's mouth and moaned at the thought of it. This was what making love tasted like apparently.

Unbeknownst to Ichigo, Tsurumaru had coated his fingers with the ointment Mikazuki had given him prior to their wedding as a wedding gift while Ichigo was coming down from his high.

Tsurumaru's fingers were so slick that some of the ointment even dripped onto Ichigo's open thighs. Tsurumaru felt Ichigo jolt at the first drop. The eldest prince parted their lips and asked worriedly, "What was that?"

"Do you trust me?" Tsurumaru asked without letting Ichigo look down.

Ichigo could feel something probing his back entrance. He was scared but even he instinctually knew what was coming.

With a shaky exhale, Ichigo nodded into Tsurumaru's neck and tightened his hold, "I trust you."

It was Tsurumaru's first time too so he went as easy and painless as he thought was possible. Which meant inserting his finger really really slowly. Once it was knuckles deep, Tsurumaru wiggled it as an experiment. Ichigo didn't seem to react much except for the strain in his muscles.

Tsurumaru gulped and pushed in a second finger past the tight rim. At the added intrusion, Ichigo's grip tightened and his legs shook around Tsurumaru's hips. Once both fingers were buried inside, Ichigo was panting with occasional grunts.

Again, Tsurumaru tested by wiggling and moving his fingers. He moved it apart side to side and up and down but comfort never came to Ichigo's expression. He didn't want to hurt Ichigo on their first time. Maybe he wasn't doing it right. Tsurumaru sighed and started pulling his two fingers out when all of a sudden, he felt himself press against something making Ichigo gasp and almost cry out.

He panicked.

"Oh god Ichigo I'm so sorry! Did that hurt, let me just pull out-"

"No don't..! Pull out…"

Tsurumaru froze. And so did Ichigo. He didn't notice that Ichigo was no longer frowning. The eldest prince gulped and started blushing again. Already, Tsurumaru could read him. He twisted his fingers back into Ichigo, easily sliding over that bump he had hit earlier.

"..HNGH!" Ichigo craned his back and bared his neck.

Once Tsurumaru knew where to tease, he had no problem holding himself back. He didn't let Ichigo move even a single inch as his body held the other down. While his fingers massaged and toyed with Ichigo's prostate gland, his mouth decorated the prince's neck and collarbones with beautiful red love bites. The Awataguchi prince could only accept the erotic ministrations from his partner.

Ichigo's lovely cries of pleasure only encouraged Tsurumaru to tease him harder. And each moan of his name from the eldest prince sent a pleasing jolt to his groin. Tsurumaru had yet to come but he was saving it all for Ichigo.

Since Tsurumaru could read Ichigo already, he knew exactly when Ichigo was close. Just when Ichigo was about to come, Tsurumaru unexpectedly pulled out his fingers.

Ichigo's cry of disappointment was even more electrifying. It plucked something in Tsurumaru. He wanted to hear it again; Ichigo deprived of coming.

The eldest prince held onto Tsurumaru's shoulders with shaky hands, "..Why-.. please Tsurumaru..! I need to-"

"Shhh be patient." He kissed Ichigo's sweaty forehead before he sat up. Tsurumaru took it all in; Ichigo's lustful eyes and slick sweaty body, hungry for him. Only he had the pleasure to see this side of the 'reserved and calm' Awataguchi prince.

Tsurumaru guided his hard cock to Ichigo's wet and well prepped entrance.

With Ichigo's curt nod, he pushed himself in and he didn't stop until he was balls deep inside his prince. It was a smooth push with barely any resistance. Ichigo wasn't in that much pain but he felt so full and it felt …right. Ichigo looked up to Tsurumaru's face. He never had the chance to actually look at Tsurumaru.

Ichigo never held his composure so he could only imagine how lewd he must have looked like, shaking and crying like the virgin he was. But Tsurumaru… Behind the smiles and goofy antics, he was even more beautiful above Ichigo. Tsurumaru's face was concentrating on the task at hand and his eyes were closed. His damp hair was sticking to his forehead, his face, his neck and his nape. And Tsurumaru's bare body revealed his excellent physique; defined collar bones, visible abs and strong arms that held Ichigo's legs by his knees.

Ichigo never felt physical or sexual attraction towards anyone throughout his life but when it came to Tsurumaru…

"Done eating me up with your eyes Ichigo~?"

The Awataguchi prince blushed ferociously. He was caught.

"Haha! Don't be so tense. I could eat you up too you know?"

Tsurumaru pulled back a little and gave an unexpected thrust forward. Ichigo gasped and bit his lip to stifle a moan. It was good. It felt so good. Tsurumaru pinned both Ichigo's hands with his own and leaned forward to whisper, "You're ready."

Ichigo had no room to think anymore as he was penetrated over and over again; making his body sing. A certain kind of pleasure resonated in both his mind and his hard cock. Tsurumaru's pace was perfect. The slide of Tsurumaru's cock against the special spot inside Ichigo bordered pain but the pleasure that blinded him came in waves, overcoming the pain, numbing it successfully.

He didn't know what he was saying. Maybe he was begging. Maybe he was mumbling but everything was spinning into one blur. Tsurumaru was driving him crazy.

Ichigo was so close.. Just a little more… But all of a sudden, Tsurumaru pulled out.

"No..! Tsurumaru…!" cried out the eldest prince immediately.

Tsurumaru chuckled and kissed Ichigo's panting mouth. He drew out moan after moan as he initiated another deep wet kiss. Their moist lips pressed against each other again and again as their noses bumped and saliva dripped down their chins.

It felt like hours before they parted, panting and breathing into each other.

Tsurumaru hovered above Ichigo with puppy eyes, "I'm sorry Ichigo but.. I want to monopolize you. Beg only for me. Want only me."

The hot dripping head of Tsurumaru's cock teased Ichigo's quivering entrance; ready to swallow him up again.

Ichigo squirmed and mewled. Even if Tsurumaru didn't confess his desire, Ichigo would still beg for it. He was already so close and Tsurumaru knew how to rock his body right. He needed to come.

But since Tsurumaru suddenly pulled out of him, Ichigo pulled their entwined hands to his mouth and bit a patch of skin hard enough to hurt as revenge.

"Ow! Ichigo-"

Tsurumaru was cut off when he saw Ichigo look at him with half-lidded lusty eyes. The Awataguchi prince's breath tickled Tsurumaru's hand as he whispered huskily, "Tsurumaru…please enter me.. defile me…" Ichigo kissed his partner's hand lovingly, "I want you...only you.."

Tsurumaru won't lie. He swore he got harder and possibly bigger at Ichigo's words and arousing body language.

"Damn it Ichigo…" Tsurumaru freed his hands, used them to grip his partner's hips and thrust into Ichigo in one swift motion, "You _inflame_ me." He smirked at Ichigo's high pitched cry.

He started at a fast pace and didn't stop until he felt Ichigo tighten and squeeze the living daylights out of him. Ichigo came hard with a choked cry, pulling Tsurumaru at last into his blissful release. The feeling of having Tsurumaru's seed in him was like being filled to the brim. And extremely sated. Ichigo's pants reduced to soft breathes in a matter of minutes. He was so relaxed and exhausted.

In the afterglow of sex, Tsurumaru watched his beloved drift into the land of sleep. He'd be glad to help with the clean up since Ichigo was about to pass out. Tsurumaru pulled out of Ichigo and kissed his slightly parted lips lovingly, "Goodnight Ichigo."

"…love you, Tsurumaru.." mumbled the prince.

Tsurumaru blushed slightly and laughed. God, he loved Ichigo so much and he was the happiest man in the entire kingdom that night.

* * *

The Awataguchi princes went into the kitchen early the next morning, excited to see how their brother had dealt with sleeping apart for their first night.

But all they saw was their hardworking brother-in-law, "Morning guys! Breakfast is ready!"

"Where's Ichi-nii?" asked Yagen curiously.

"Oh! Ichigo…. Slept in. He'll be up soon."

Gokotai tilted his head, "How do you know he slept in if you didn't sleep with him last night?"

All of them stared at Tsurumaru curiously. The prince waved them off, "Of course I checked up on him~ He's my breakfast buddy remember?"

The younger ones nodded, satisfied by the answer. Midare, Yagen and Atsu pursed their lips and frowned but they eventually sat down for breakfast. Namazuo and Honebami did a pose with their finger guns pointed at him while Nakigitsune gave him a thumbs up.

All of a sudden, Mikazuki came in, smirking.

Tsurumaru threw a dirty rag at his brother's face, "Why are you still here?! Go back to your own kingdom already!"

* * *

Ichigo woke up and sat up immediately. But then he went back down because there was an aching pain in his lower body. Before he could question anything, he felt a hand caress his head, "Good afternoon, Ichigo~"

Ichigo took some time to register Tsurumaru's face. That was when he remembered what they had done the previous night. And of course, Ichigo ended up beet red again. But then he recalled how Tsurumaru had greeted him.

"Afternoon?! Breakfast-"

"-is all taken care off."

"The laundr-"

"Akita and Maeda took your shift."

"And-"

"I sent my brother off. He's on his way home, don't worry."

Ichigo relaxed into the bed with a sigh. He didn't have any other errands or royal duties to attend to. So he opted to stare at Tsurumaru's smug face. But every 5 seconds or so, he would feel the urge to just hide himself in his blanket. God, he was so embarrassed.

"Ichigo, no need to be so flustered around me!"

"But-…. We did it last night. We broke your tradition."

"Pfft" Tsurumaru scoffed, "It was meant to be broken anyway. Some stupid decree to make sure you choose the right one."

Ichigo had a light blush on his face, "..did you?"

Tsurumaru chuckled as he kissed Ichigo's forehead, "I did. Now, how 'bout a nice long hot bath?"

"That sounds great. But I…can't move."

"That's why you have me." Tsurumaru pulled the blanket away and effortlessly pulled Ichigo into his arms.

He carried the eldest prince bridal-style much to Ichigo's embarrassment. But he didn't complain. It was nice to be pampered for once. Before they even entered the bath, Ichigo heard the soft flow of the water tap and saw the wafting steam coming out of the bathroom door.

He sighed and kissed Tsurumaru on the cheek who in turn cuddled Ichigo closer to his body.

"I'll take care of you forever, my prince."

Ichigo smiled warmly, their foreheads rubbing against each other, "I'll be in your care, my knight."


	3. Con Fuoco

**Con Fuoco**

It was a beautiful afternoon at the Awataguchi Palace. Perfect for sword duelling.

After a seemingly endless clash of swords, Tsurumaru and Honebami finally parted to return to their duel stance. Both were heaving but were generally calm and composed.

"Your style has improved. But don't just focus on my left. There may come a time when you will fight against a (double hand?) swordsman. Make sure you can deflect and counteract their attacks from different angles. Surprise them-"

"-don't let the enemy surprise you." Honebami finished.

Tsurumaru smirked, "That's right. Now-" He lifted his sword in a threatening manner, "Again."

* * *

Ichigo had just finished cleaning after his younger brothers when he heard the maids arrive. They were always on time to help with the dishes of their breakfast meals.

The maids were kind middle aged women. Although they were sweet and helpful, they never once got too smitten with the younger princes. On the contrary, they always treated the princes with respect. If Ichigo could describe it, their relationship with the princes could be depicted as tutors and students instead of mothers and sons.

They never once looked at the princes as their children despite the four youngest princes being too young to remember their mother's touch. Ichigo respected that. Because Hakata, Akita, Gokotai, Maeda and Hirano often referred to Ichigo as their mother. If the maids were to act motherly towards them, perhaps the younger princes wouldn't defer to Ichigo for everything. It made the eldest prince quite happy.

"We're here to assist you, Ichigo. Please, leave it to us."

Ichigo could never resist a helping hand, "Thank you so much."

He had a lot to do after all.

Once he was dressed for his princely duties, he started moving around the palace. They needed new beddings and curtains. Invitations had to be sent out for the royal ball to be held in 4 months. He had to request their tailor for new attires. And basically the planning of the ball. He could entrust some of the tasks to his brothers but he would still have to see through it till the end.

Ichigo walked by the corridors when he heard the clashing of swords. He walked to the nearest balcony and peeked over the stone edge. He smiled at the sight of his partner sparring with his brothers. It seemed they were taking turns fighting the white-haired prince when Yagen voiced how unfair it was that they were challenging someone as good as Ichigo himself. It was certain they would lose to Tsurumaru.

"Alright fine. Since you said it's not fair, why don't all of you come at me at once?"

Ichigo watched his brothers shrug. They always loved to gang up on him anyway. Tsurumaru wouldn't be such a different target. Tsurumaru's smug face was annoying them enough. Just as the proud prince was puffing out his chest, two of Gokotai's cubs ran through his legs, knocking him off his feet.

"GET HIM!" screamed Midare.

"Wait wait wait!" panicked the fallen prince.

Of course, his little brother-in-laws had no mercy. While Gokotai ran past them to chase after his cubs, Tsurumaru was tickled without pity on the soft grass. His laughter put a smile on Ichigo's face.

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the balcony glass door.

"Yes, Mary?" Ichigo greeted the maid out of the corner of his eye.

"An urgent letter arrived."

The maid passed him a red envelope with a shiny gold seal.

"Thank you."

She bowed politely and left.

Ichigo studied the gold seal, fingers tracing its shape. It was the United Allies' seal. Ichigo got slightly distracted by Midare's squeal and Atsu's shouts. It seemed Tsurumaru had gained the upper hand and was chasing his younger brothers around the garden. He watched them for a short while longer before he left the premises. The letter needed to be opened in his father's presence.

Unbeknownst to Ichigo, Tsurumaru saw him. And the letter.

* * *

Two knocks were heard by the king, along with the voice of his first born, "Father, the allies have sent us a letter."

"Come in Ichigo."

The eldest prince welcomed himself and went to stand by his father's desk. He cautiously opened the letter and read its contents, "It seems there is to be another strategical gathering regarding our new defence system. There are kingdoms that wish to provide a… 'better' solution."

The king beckoned for the letter from his son. And surely, what he read was a much complicated and a rather unpleasing arrangement of words compared to how Ichigo had sugar-coated it when he summarized the contents.

The king sighed, "I am no longer fit to attend these gatherings."

He caught the slight discomfort in his son's stance and the expression on his face. He could read all his sons like a book with Ichigo having the easiest story.

"I know how things went down a few times before but you are more than ready Ichigo."

Usually, Ichigo would reply with 'I understand' but….he just stood there looking uneasy instead. Ichigo even turned his head to look away. It was the first time the eldest prince ever showed a hint of rebel.

They were disturbed by the door creaking open and a sheepishly smiling Tsurumaru peeking his head through the gap, "…Sorry I overheard and I was wondering if I could intrude."

Ichigo's face immediately light up at the sight of his knightly prince, "You're always welcome to intrude."

Tsurumaru came in and kissed Ichigo casually on the cheek before he faced the king, "Permission to speak freely, father."

"Granted."

"I could go in your place."

"What?" synced Ichigo and his father.

Tsurumaru shrugged, "I've never attended the United Allies meetings but I have attended other strategical meetings with my brother. Heck we even replaced our dad most of the time. That old man is lazy as hell."

"Tsurumaru..!" scolded Ichigo.

"What? It's true. Just tell me the original defence system and I can conclude whether the changes they suggest will enhance the chances of success or bring the whole team down. Easy peasy."

The king rubbed his chin, "Well he is an Awataguchi now."

"You are serious." Concluded Ichigo.

"Very much so. Do you have faith in him?" asked the king.

Ichigo looked into Tsurumaru's excited eyes, "…yes."

"Good. Then, it's settled. Let's go to the archives." The King stood up from his seat and made his way out.

"Wait, the archives?"

Ichigo chuckled, "If you're going to speak on our behalf, you have to know the defence system from the inside out."

"But I thought the defence system was subdivided into divisions. Shouldn't I just memorize 'our' division?"

The king bellowed with laughter, "Tsurumaru, what do you think the creator of the defence system has to know before the meeting tomorrow evening?"

"The whole defence system? And how everyone's opinion will affect it?"

"Exactly. That's your task."

Tsurumaru's eyes widened. He turned to Ichigo, "I'm going to be sitting on the high chair tomorrow?"

"Yes." Ichigo nodded.

"No wonder you didn't want to go."

Ichigo's smiled fell, "That's…not exactly my reason…"

"Then why?"

"…I-"

"We're here!" interrupted the king.

The archives was just a few rooms away from the king's favourite study.

He pushed both his son and his son-in-law into the musky brown room filled with valuable maps and layouts of the United Allies' kingdoms, books of their history and lineage, and lastly, the endless war strategies that were passed down from kingdom to kingdom.

"Have a good time studying."

"You won't be joining us?" Tsurumaru asked curiously.

"Ichigo can teach you better than I can."

"Right. Old age and stuff. I understand."

After the king left them, Ichigo started taking out various large scrolls of paper from the shelves. He found everything so effortlessly that it only took a few seconds before he had all that they needed.

Tsurumaru cleared out the large brown table in the middle of the room to help Ichigo lay out the scrolls.

"There are 12 kingdoms in the United Allies. Each of them were assigned with a different strategy. I'll prepare you only for tomorrow's meeting because if you wanted to learn the whole 37 variation, it would take you at least a few weeks."

Tsurumaru breathed in and out to clear his mind, "How does your father even memorize all this?"

Ichigo smiled warmly, "More like how could he not."

Tsurumaru was a little taken aback. There was something behind those words. But before he could pry, something caught his sight at the edge of the first scroll.

"Is that…. A doodle?"

Ichigo turned to where Tsurumaru was pointing, "Oh that. Yes. Yagen drew on the scroll when he was just 8. Atsu joined him too as you can see."

"That's adorable oh my god." Tsurumaru traced the small drawings. He could tell them apart by the colour and style of drawing.

"Shall we begin?"

"Bring it on."

* * *

Tsurumaru had to try his hardest not to suddenly retreat from the United Allies gathering. There were so many strategies. And after memorizing each division, he had to memorize how the kingdoms' troops would act cohesively if an enemy attacked. That was all he had to do which was easy compared to learning all 37 variations of it. There were other strategies including natural disasters, treason in the troops, aerial attacks, and many more situations.

Ichigo's explanations were thorough and clear. It would actually be hard NOT to memorize. Tsurumaru was just scared he would confuse one kingdom from the other. Hakata and Akita sent their lunch while Nakigitsune and Namazuo sent them dinner. The two married princes never left the archives.

A few hours after the Sun went down, Ichigo quietly fell asleep on one of the chairs in the room. Tsurumaru was too busy rolling up and laying out scroll after scroll to realize that Ichigo had dozed off. Eventually, when it got too quiet, Tsurumaru looked around for his prince.

He smiled at Ichigo's bopping head as he slept in a sitting position.

Tsurumaru chuckled. He gently lifted Ichigo into his arms and did his best to not jerk the sleeping prince too hard. Luckily, he didn't encounter much trouble carrying the prince to their room. He expected Ichigo to rouse when Tsurumaru undressed him but the eldest prince was out like a light.

With Tsurumaru around, none of the younger brothers dared to come into their room since Tsurumaru was 'sleeping' with him, so Ichigo started the habit of sleeping half naked. He liked it. And so did Tsurumaru. Ichigo's skin was nice to draw on when Tsurumaru held him in his sleep.

With a final tug, Tsurumaru managed to take off all of Ichigo's clothes, leaving on only his undergarment. He pulled the blanket over his resting prince and kissed his forehead goodnight.

Back at the archives, Tsurumaru was surprised to see the king himself looking over the scrolls.

"Not sleeping tonight?" asked the king.

Tsurumaru laughed, "No I guess not. It's not that much but I want to master it on my fingertips."

"That's good."

"How do you still memorize all these anyway?"

"I don't."

"Wait. What."

The king pulled the 12th scroll that had Midare's cute scribbles and Honebami's detailed war plans at the top.

"Only Ichigo knows each of these scrolls. He followed me to almost every United Allies' gatherings. He prepares proper notes and visual aids to help me determine whether the new input is worth adding to our near perfect system."

Tsurumaru looked confused, "Then…why is he so adamant not to go?"

The king's expression turned dark, "A few years ago, when the defence system was first introduced, I was praised with great honour. And when the kings added suggestions, it was hard for me to keep up. That's when Ichigo voiced out whose idea was worthy and whose were pointless or degrading to the system."

The king sighed, "He was only 15 at the time. In a room of 12 kings, 11 of them scrutinized him, raised their voices at him for his immature opinion and insolence. I defended him but I could only go so far. They do not know that Ichigo was responsible for the system. But he knew it better than anyone."

Tsurumaru was stunned, "Why didn't you just tell them?!"

"Would you, as a king, have believed me?"

Tsurumaru froze.

"If you didn't know my sons, would you believe that my 15-year-old son could design a whole defence system for 12 kingdoms with 37 different strategies?"

Tsurumaru looked down in shame and shook his head. Of course he wouldn't.

"Ichigo has been wary to attend the meeting ever since. He believes they still see him as an immature prince who cannot wait to overthrow me."

"That's awful…"

The king nodded solemnly. But at the sight of the tiny drawings and scribbles on the scroll, he smiled, "Did Ichigo tell you what these drawings are?"

"Pfft yeah. The little ones drew that huh?"

"Yes. But did he tell you why they were never erased?"

Tsurumaru's eyes widened.

* * *

Ichigo helped Tsurumaru put on his coat outside his waiting carriage, "Have a safe journey."

"Oh no, you're coming with me."

"…what? No I'm not. They only asked for one representative."

"And as the speaker for the creator of the defence system, I have the right to bring an escort."

"Yes, but I thought you didn't want me- Wait. No. I don't want to go." Ichigo crossed his arms.

"Ichigo. You're coming with me."

"No."

"Last chance."

"No-"

Before Ichigo could argue, Tsurumaru bent down and hoisted Ichigo over his shoulder.

"Tsurumaru! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

Tsurumaru waved to his brother-in-laws who happily stood at the bottom of the staircase despite their brother's reluctance to attend the meeting.

Gokotai tugged Nakigitsune's pants, "Is Ichi-nii going to be alright?"

Maeda tilted his head, "Doesn't he need our help?"

Hirano shrugged, "Nah, they're just joking around."

The brothers saw Ichigo flail in the carriage.

"…I think." Hirano finished.

* * *

The great 12 kings of the United Allies all had their own personality and…charisma. In the 15 years of their alliance, the latest meeting would be the first meeting where 2 of the original kings were replaced by their eldest prince; Mikazuki Munechika and Ichigo Hitofuri.

….sort of.

The kings were seated, ready for the meeting to start but until the 'king' in the high chair said they could start, none of them had a say in it.

In the meeting room, Tsurumaru sat casually on his chair, flipping through papers. Nothing unusual there except there was a fuming flustered Ichigo standing beside him, whispering, "Tsurumaru! Stop being so childish! Just start already!"

Tsurumaru on the other hand, had no problem with voicing out, "Well, until you do as I say, it seems this meeting will start later than expected."

"You wouldn't dare hold these kings here for too long."

Tsurumaru put the papers down and smirked at Ichigo, "Try me."

Mikazuki who sat on the first seat on Tsurumaru's right, merely smiled when Ichigo's pout was replaced with a face of defeat.

Everyone watched as Ichigo Hitofuri, eldest prince of the Awataguchi kingdom, sit on Tsurumaru's lap awkwardly. His face was cherry red from embarrassment.

"That won't do, you'll be uncomfortable."

Tsurumaru maneuvered Ichigo on his lap so that Ichigo's legs were dangled over his left arm rest and his lower back was leaning on the right arm rest. Tsurumaru's hands wrapped around Ichigo's back and over his knees, just as he originally wanted his prince to sit.

"There. Now we can start."

Tsurumaru professionally handled the introduction and addressing the matters that were to be discussed that evening.

And before things got serious, one of the kings politely inquired, "May I know which of you is the qualified speaker on King Awataguchi's behalf?"

Tsurumaru scoffed, "What do you mean which? There's only me. I'm his son-in-law, Prince Tsurumaru Kuninaga and I will speak in my father-in-law's place as his eldest prince."

"But what about Prince Ichigo?"

"What Prince Ichigo?" Tsurumaru questioned back.

The room was as confused as Prince Ichigo himself. Ichigo looked to Tsurumaru but the prince showed no signs of joking around. He was deadly serious.

"Now then, we are gathered here to discuss the new arrangements. Fire away. Start with the first seat on my left."

Seat after seat, the kings voiced their dissatisfaction and new ideas to improve the system. Tsurumaru diligently noted each opinion. Ichigo seemed reluctant at first but he eventually participated by correcting some of Tsurumaru's points.

He even whispered, "That's not what he meant." Ichigo scribbled new points to which Tsurumaru tilted his head at.

"That makes more sense."

"Mm."

It was a complete two hours when all the kings had finished. It ended with Mikazuki who simply suggested new weaponry for five kingdoms that had requested a change of position during an enemy attack.

"They would do better with light but useful weapons if they want to move quickly enough to set up the first line of defence." Mikazuki voiced.

"Noted." Tsurumaru assured.

With all the kings done, Tsurumaru sat back and looked over his and Ichigo's scribbles. He had his own opinions regarding the new changes and whether or not they were possible but before he put in his say, he wrapped his arm around Ichigo's torso, "What say you, Ichigo?"

"…what?"

"What's your opinion on the changes?" Tsurumaru asked, genuinely seeking his input.

Ichigo gulped. He turned to the kings. Some of them rolled their eyes but half the room seemed eager to hear his opinion; at least he think they did.

Tsurumaru nudged Ichigo's face with his own, a comforting gesture for the prince to speak his mind.

With another gulp, Ichigo began, "The idea to change the weaponry is good. It should be accompanied with a change of light armoury as well. Then,… King Samonji suggested his men to defend the right wing of the land but that will clash with King Horikawa's aerial attack, so that idea will be declined."

King Samonji looked furious and was about to burst but Tsurumaru raised his palm at the man with a dark glint in his eyes; daring the king to rage.

He nudged Ichigo to continue. Tsurumaru knew Ichigo had more to say.

"As I was saying," Ichigo breathed in to steady himself, "-that idea will be declined. But King Aoe's suggestions of increasing aerial counters in the left wing would allow King Horikawa to move his men there instead, thus allowing King Samonji to handle the right wing." Ichigo turned to King Horikawa, "You also suggested that your division be moved closer to the left wing for faster access. If I am correct, this is due to the mountain path to the right wing being destroyed during last month's snowstorm, is it not?"

"That is correct." Nodded King Horikawa.

The kings were speechless. King Horikawa never once mentioned it. But Ichigo simply 'predicted' it. Some of them didn't even know the path was destroyed.

Tsurumaru chuckled, "Well, King Horikawa, King Aoe and King Samonji. Does the exchange in position satisfy your argument and suggestions?"

The three kings glanced at each other with satisfied faces, "Yes."

"Hahahaha! That's very surprising!" Tsurumaru sarcastically laughed. He gained all the kings' attention.

"You were listening to this person on my lap? I could've sworn Ichigo Hitofuri wasn't here today! That's how it's always been right?"

"Where are you getting at, Prince Tsurumaru? You are sounding awfully rude." Scolded King Osafune.

"I'm rude?" Tsurumaru rolled his eyes, "I thought none of you would listen to him! As far as I'm concerned, Ichigo Hitofuri is a merely immature prince whom you all failed to give attention to all these years, no?"

By their expression, he knew he had hit the nail on the head. They knew what event he was referring to.

King Horikawa waved his hand in their defence, "That was different-"

"How so? Enlighten me." Tsurumaru cut him off.

King Rai scoffed, "That happened years ago. Of course he was still immature. Now-"

"He's just as mature as he was when all of you cornered him. Did any of you even bothered listening to what he had to say that time like you did today?" Tsurumaru finished in a deadly tone.

At their silence, Tsurumaru suddenly slammed his balled fist on the table, channeling his anger through the table's vibrations, "King Awataguchi never said it out loud because he believed NONE of you would believe what I'm about to say."

Tsurumaru turned to Ichigo. The eldest prince was looking at him with awe and appreciation.

"I'll do for you what your father never did." Whispered Tsurumaru to Ichigo alone.

"Do you know the names of the people who designed the defence system you have all been diligently abiding to all these years?" Tsurumaru asked out loud.

There were no answers.

"It was not King Awataguchi." Tsurumaru smiled, "Defence System Division 1, designed by Yagen Toushirou and Atsushi Toushirou, aged 8. Defence System Division 2, designed by Midare Toushirou, aged 8. Defence System Division 3, designed by Maeda Toushirou, aged 5. Defence System Division 4, designed by Honebami Toushirou, aged 12. Defence system…." He went on and on with accurate names and ages of the Awataguchi brothers when they first doodled on the scrolls just as how King Awataguchi had told him the night before.

All of them had designed it. Each drawing and scribbles on the scrolls were kept because it was their bright ideas that inspired each strategy. Ichigo had simply asked them what they would do if they were engaged in war. The younger ones didn't even know what it meant but joined their brothers in drawing on the scrolls anyway.

"…and lastly," Tsurumaru took a breath, ", the one who compiled all these ideas and designs, turning them into impenetrable defence forces is..."

Tsurumaru turned to Ichigo with proud eyes and a gentle smile, "The charming prince on my lap, Ichigo Hitofuri Toushirou, when he was 15 years old."

He then turned to the room of baffled kings, "If you don't believe me, ask him anything about your division. I guarantee you he can answer better than his own father whom has been referring to him for pointers. So the next time you want to question a prince's immaturity, get your sources right. Ichigo knows everything that is going on in your kingdoms through word of mouth from his village and grocers. Unlike any of you who don't even bother with other kingdoms' problems unless it threatens you."

Satisfied by the shameful looks on the kings' faces, Tsurumaru happily hugged Ichigo, "Glad that's over and clarified with! So, can we continue with the other suggestions, Ichigo?"

Tsurumaru didn't notice that Ichigo was blushing and had shrunk his body on Tsurumaru's lap due to the generous credit he had finally gotten for his hard work.

Ichigo looked up at Tsurumaru and smiled sweetly with a light red tinge on his cheeks. He took one of the papers to hide the kings' view of them as he leaned up to give his partner a full kiss on the lips much to Tsurumaru's surprise.

"..thank you." Ichigo said breathlessly after parting from their slightly-longer-than-expected public kiss.

It was Tsurumaru's turn to blush furiously. To think his cute little prince had the guts to kiss him in the presence of the Kings of the United Allies. It's not like the meeting was their wedding or something for such an open kiss.

Ichigo cleared his throat and put the paper down. The kings were blushing too but Ichigo ignored them and sorted the papers in front of him to continue with the suggestions. As Ichigo spoke, Mikazuki nudged Tsurumaru's leg with a smug look on his face. Tsurumaru kicked him back.

It took at least 4 hours to sort everything out. By the last hour, Tsurumaru handled it alone because Ichigo was already sleeping on his lap. He fought to stay awake so hard but Ichigo couldn't stand how comfortable Tsurumaru's body was. Tsurumaru didn't mind. And the kings that did mind, merely turned a blind eye.

Some of the kings still fought for their suggestions even when Ichigo said so otherwise. Those were put aside for later. And that's what was happening during the final hour before the meeting ended.

Tsurumaru properly debated in a civilized manner but when King Kanesada started raising his voice and stirring Ichigo awake, Tsurumaru knew he had gone too far. Out of anger, Tsurumaru expertly threw a coin to his head without waking the sleeping prince on his lap, "Be quiet and start maturing up. You're a king for crying out loud, please at least pretend I'm the same status as you. Your suggestion WILL drive the North West wing to suicide. That's what Ichigo didn't want to say. Now sit down, think about whether what Ichigo said is valid and come talk again when you think so otherwise."

The king slowly sat down. It seemed realization had struck him when he thought about the consequences of moving his troops and changing his division.

Tsurumaru sighed and moved on to the next recurring issue with King Kotetsu.

While the king argued with his own points, Mikazuki whispered to his younger brother, "Why throw a coin? You have other tid bits to throw."

Tsurumaru whispered back, "It was actually bribe to shut him up. It seems to be working."

The two brothers shared a chuckle or two as the meeting went on for another 45 minutes.

By the end of it, everyone had reach to a consensus and the new defence system designs would be delivered properly to each kingdom after Tsurumaru had compiled all recent changes.

"This gathering is adjourned." Ended the young prince.

He carefully carried Ichigo as they all stood up to bow to each other.

On the way back home, Tsurumaru still had Ichigo on his lap in the carriage. He smiled at his sleeping prince. King Awataguchi had informed him that ever since the meetings were moved to the evenings, Ichigo had been reluctant to go because once midnight strike, he would be fast asleep.

Tsurumaru told the king not to worry anymore. Because in the coming meetings, two people would sit in the high chair whether the kings of the United Allies liked it or not. Tsurumaru kissed Ichigo's forehead, letting out his proudness and awe in that audible kiss. Ichigo was spectacular that day. His authority and confidence boosted in just a split second after their embarrassing open kiss. Ichigo's voice and calculative face was also a bonus compared to having Ichigo sit on his lap for 6 hours straight.

Tsurumaru hugged Ichigo in a precious hold. He couldn't wait for the next meeting.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Ichigo totally scolded his dad for telling Tsurumaru about the origin of the designs but kisses him on the cheek later on as thank you.

The only thing Tsurumaru enjoyed about the meeting was having Ichigo's butt on his lap + Ichigo's kiss + Ichigo's expressions + Ichigo's authority voice. That's it.


	4. Piacere

**Piacere**

"So father wants you to officially represent the Awataguchi kingdom not only in meetings but also during possible battles and frontlines."

"Mm."

In the presence of a King, one might think to act poised, sit with dignity and face the king respectfully. That was not the case between King Mikazuki and his younger brother Tsurumaru.

"He wishes us to be the protectors of both kingdoms." continued Mikazuki with a smile.

"Mm." Tsurumaru replied blatantly.

"He was always fond of King Awataguchi wasn't he?"

"Mm."

At the third consecutive poor-excuse-of-a-response, Mikazuki sighed, "Tsurumaru, are you listening properly?"

"Can I go back now?"

"No. You just got here."

"Please?"

"What's your hurry? You've been there for 4 months now. The last time I saw you was during a short meeting 3 weeks ago. Don't you miss me?"

"In your dreams old man."

Mikazuki chuckled, "Could it be? That father's invitation for you to come here disturbed your plans~?"

Tsurumaru got up from his chair with a poker face. He walked to the door, opened it, went out and slammed it shut behind him.

The King could only smile to himself as he revelled in hitting the nail on the head.

Two weeks Tsurumaru was ordered to spend in his home. It was pure torture. In the first few days, he acted pretty normally. But at the end of the first week, Tsurumaru started sulking and ignoring everyone in the palace. Nothing seemed to be wrong per say but he was definitely in a bad mood.

At Mikazuki's request, he invited two princes from the Dategumi Kingdom to help console his upset brother.

When Tsurumaru found out, he invaded the King's private quarters and shouted, "IF YOU WANTED TO TRY MAKE ME FEEL BETTER, WHY NOT SEND ME BACK HOME?!"

Despite being half naked and reading a book on his bed, Mikazuki smiled gently, "Have you forgotten father's request? One week down. One more to go."

"DAMN YOU." Tsurumaru glared before closing the door and stomping back downstairs.

The least he could do was wait for his childhood friends to arrive so that he could complain to them. The two Dategumi princes were the only ones that could tolerate Tsurumaru's antiques. They were his only true friends. He could trust them.

Ookurikara and Shokudaikiri Mitsutada were quite well known for their ability to handle all of Tsurumaru's pranks and jokes. It reached a point where instead of continuously annoying them, Tsurumaru treated them as actual human beings. Besides, the two princes seemed to enjoy Tsurumaru's 'sane self'.

When they finally came to the palace, Tsurumaru tried hugging them but he was punched by Ookurikara before he even got close.

"Nice to see you too dirt face." Tsurumaru deadpanned.

"I'm not the one rolling on the dirt grass." sassed Ookurikara as he stared down at Tsurumaru who had lost his footing from the punch.

"It's good to see you're well." Mitsutada laughed. He offered the fallen prince a helping hand.

A few years being apart and not seeing each other was still not enough to break their friendship. The years faded away as the trio walked and chatted about their current life. Although Ookurikara and Mitsutada knew why Mikazuki invited them, they didn't straight jump into the main topic. That was not how to talk to Tsurumaru.

It took exactly three days. Three days filled with get-away meals all around the palace compound and precariously dangerous rooftops before the two prince got Tsurumaru to sit down in the pantry before sun rise, drinking the special wine they reserved for such occasions.

They drank half a bottle silently for a few hours. But it wasn't going to stay that way, they knew.

Tsurumaru stared at the empty glass in his hand with a flushed face, "….Ichigo is so unfaaaaaaaaair…" And with that, Tsurumaru let his face fall flat on the surface of the wooden table in the pantry.

"Shoooo unfargh." muffled the prince.

And so, the ranting began and everyone would finally know why Tsurumaru was in such a sour mood.

"I dhunno why… but Ichi arghngh….We aven dunny ave sin dat pirst nite."

"What?" Ookurikara asked with a confused face.

Tsurumaru lifted his pouty face and whined, "We haven't done it since the first night!"

* * *

Ichigo measured the cup of flour for the cake but it went to waste when he accidentally used the wrong measurement. After recalculating the proportions, Ichigo started with adding the eggs. He cracked all 7 eggs messily and more than 6 tiny pieces of egg shells remained in the batter.

"Good morning."

Ichigo jolted at the sound of Nakigitsune's voice. He was used to Tsurumaru already being up so early. It had been awhile since someone surprised him in the morning.

"Ahaha.. Good morning, Nakigitsune."

The younger prince stood beside Ichigo and stared at him.

"…I-Is something wrong?" Ichigo asked worriedly. Was it the flour at his cheek?

"What's wrong, Ichi-nii?"

Ichigo's eyes widened. Nakigitsune rarely called him by that nickname. He must have noticed Ichigo's restlessness the past few weeks. But the elder prince brushed his brother off.

"Nothing! What makes you think something is wrong?"

Nakigitsune didn't hesitate to lift his hand and flicked Ichigo's forehead.

"-Ow..!"

Ichigo felt a comforting hand rest on his head as Nakigitsune smiled, "You're acting like a child, Ichi-nii. But that's alright. You know I'm always here to listen to your tantrums, don't you?"

The elder prince blushed and lowered his head. He really did feel like a child when Nakigitsune was comforting him like that.

"I'll ask again. What's wrong, Ichi-nii?"

"…."

* * *

"Not once!" slurred Tsurumaru, "Do you know how frustrating that is?! Four months! FOUR MONTHS!"

Mitsutada was holding back laughter. He couldn't believe that Ichigo Hitofuri, the rumoured accursed prince who drove 18 suitors away, could reduce Tsurumaru to such a pathetic state. He has to meet the famous Awataguchi prince someday.

"Why haven't you made a move?" suggested Ookurikara.

Tsurumaru turned to him with a deadpan face, "Do you think I would be complaining if I didn't give it my best shot?! He has like-! 99 brothers! Everywhere! Every hour of the day! Ichi-nii this! Ichi-nii that!"

The intoxicated prince suddenly looked guilty, "It's not that I hate them… I actually really adore them they're all so good to me but I want just- one day with Ichigo. Just one!"

He went back to being flat on the table, "I'm a terrible brother-in-law."

Ookurikara awkwardly patted Tsurumaru's head.

"Four months is a long time." Mitsutada added.

"YOU THINK?!"

"Exactly." Mitsutada gained Tsurumaru's attention, "You're both guys. It's impossible to hold your libido for a long time. Ever thought of how Ichigo has felt the past four months?"

"….well-"

* * *

"Not even once?"

Ichigo shook his head.

Nakigitsune sighed, "I always thought the two of you were at peace."

"We are! It's just… We never really discussed about… our sexual activities. And… there never seems to be a good time for it. We're busy with our separate activities. He always meets up with father to discuss about meetings and he likes to play with the little ones and when we go to bed, he's out like a light."

"So you're deprived."

"Ah-… I can't say no."

"That wasn't a question." Nakigitsune clarified.

"Perhaps.. This went on because-"

* * *

"-you never show him that you're interested in doing it with him."

"What?! I GAVE HINTS!"

"Does he even compute your signals? He's never been with a partner before right?"

"He does! He winks at me and..! Blushes when I grope his butt."

Ookurikara huffed, "Was it the right timing and place?"

Tsurumaru stared at his glass and thought back. He gave hints when they were making breakfast where the family would come into the pantry at any time. He gave hints when he was playing with the little brothers and Ichigo. He gave hints when they went for meetings.

"Okay so maybe my timing was not perfect but when else is there?!"

"What about at night?" Mitsutada questioned, "Is that not your alone time?"

"I tried! But Ichigo sleeps early on most days! And sometimes I can't cuz those long meetings kill me every time!" Tsurumaru paused, "….what are the chances that Ichigo was awake and ready to do it but I was too exhausted to realize?"

"Pretty high." synced the two Dategumi princes.

"….Curses."

* * *

"I know he wants to…. But not out in the open. And I-… am lost as to how to 'ask' for it at night. He seems to be very tired and sleepy on most days."

Nakigitsune smiled, "Well, this additional two weeks might finally give you two the opportunity to console each other."

"…How do you even say that with a straight face…?"

"In the meantime, you could try to console yourself, Ichi-nii."

"…..EH?!"

The younger prince smirked as he made his way out of the pantry before the younger princes came in for breakfast, "I overheard Tsurumaru's coat was forgotten by the maids. They left it in the laundry room last night." He turned to Ichigo with a sly grin, "It has yet to be washed I presume."

* * *

Tsurumaru stood up abruptly, "I have to go back."

"Wasn't Mikazuki's orders-"

"I don't care. It's good seeing you guys, but I have to go."

"Tsurumaru wait!" Mitsutada tried to stop him.

The Dategumi princes tried chasing after him but Tsurumaru was in his own home. He knew his limits and where to jump to escape to the stable.

He didn't need a carriage. Solo-riding back to the Awataguchi palace would take less than an hour if he rode fast enough. Once he mounted his trusted stead, Tsurumaru whipped the reigns and quickly set out for the palace.

He looked back only once to wave to his friends and his brother who already knew he was leaving soon enough.

After all, it was King Awataguchi who requested Mikazuki to bring Tsurumaru back to solve the problem between the wedded princes.

Mikazuki chuckled to himself, "Ha ha ha. If only the King knew that his son and son-in-law merely needed a little push and excitement in their sex lives."

* * *

Once breakfast was served, Ichigo anxiously cleaned up after his younger brothers. Yagen was the first to notice how out of place their eldest brother was that morning but Nakigitsune smiled at him with assurance. They exchanged nods and Yagen let it go.

"Hey Ichi-nii!" Namazuo started after breakfast.

"Yes!" Ichigo jolted unintentionally.

Namazuo tilted his head, "Are you ok? You seem agitated."

"Haha, I'm fine. What was it you were saying, Namazuo?"

"I want to take everyone to the market! Wanna come? I got father's permission! He's coming too!"

Ichigo gulped. His mind immediately started thinking of all the things he could do alone in the palace. As he was contemplating in front of a beaming Namazuo, he saw Nakigitsune move into his line of vision just to give him an approving thumbs-up.

The eldest prince smiled helplessly, he needed self-relief. And what better chance did he have in the next few days before Tsurumaru's return?

"I'm sorry but I'll pass. I've been feeling a little dizzy. I plan on resting the whole day."

"Eeeeeeh~" Namazuo pouted. But then he sighed, "Well you do seem off this past few days. Please take care while we're away! Do you want anything from the market?"

"That's alright. Thank you Namazuo."

"Mm'kay!" He then turned to the younger princes, "We leave in 10 minutes!"

It was rare that Ichigo had the chance to see his family off to the market without him. With them gone, he had at least an hour to himself. It was hard to watch over more than 10 princes who were all attracted to different produce and sweets at the market. Even so, the people loved the princes. There shouldn't be any mishaps. Ichigo had nothing to worry about.

After Ichigo became the only royal family member in the palace, the prince headed to the laundry room as hinted by Nakigitsune. The maids' shifts didn't start until noon so if there were any dirty laundry, it would be untouched.

And true to his word, there was indeed a white coat left in a basket.

Ichigo grasped the material and held it close. The air that puffed to his face from hugging the coat made Ichigo realize how much he missed Tsurumaru. Not even their bed had the distinct scent of his knightly prince.

The eldest prince closed his eyes and hugged the white garment tighter. He inhaled slowly and exhaled with a smile.

"…Tsurumaru…"

 _'His scent…is still here….'_

Ichigo peeked around to make sure no one was looking. He gathered the heavy coat in his arms and carried it away to his room. He made sure the door was closed before he slid down to the floor. Again, he pressed the nape of the cape to his nose and took in the smell. Four months was a long time.

The eldest prince could feel himself twitching between his legs. With one hand keeping the coat to his nose, Ichigo used his other hand to cup his increasingly uncomfortable crotch.

 _'…just once…'_

He closed his eyes and replayed the memories of Tsurumaru gently holding him on their first night, "…Tsuru-..maru…"

Ichigo bit his bottom lip. He needed to come quickly. His brothers could come back at any time. When Ichigo felt himself harden at the thought, he frightened himself.

 _'.. I have to hurry..!'_

He got up on shaky legs to stumble onto their bed. Not once did Ichigo let go of Tsurumaru's coat. He felt so desperate for release that it took the prince quite a few attempts to shimmy out of his pants. But once he was no longer confined, Ichigo shivered at being exposed. His hard shaft was so sensitive already.

Ichigo laid on his side and tried to breathe normally but with Tsurumaru's scent engulfing his senses, he just couldn't take it anymore. With just a few experimental strokes, Ichigo found himself moving his hand faster and faster, pumping himself to reach climax. His toes curled and the heavy mass pooling at the base of his cock drove him mad.

"Mmh…hngh….nn…"

 _'Just a little more— Tsurumaru…'_

He could feel Tsurumaru exploring his skin with those cold fingers of his. He could hear Tsurumaru breathing his name sensually in his ear. But no matter how hard he was pumping himself, it wasn't enough. He was missing something.

Before Ichigo could question what, he felt his anus twitching and puckering involuntarily.

 _'…not enough-..!'_

The eldest prince got on his knees, humping the coat as his left hand reached behind him to the rim of his asshole. Although he hadn't had experience with fingering or masturbating in general, he felt it was necessary to penetrate himself. First it was one finger. And shortly after, Ichigo could feel that it still wasn't enough. He still couldn't reach climax.

"…ah…AHnGH..! Hn… more…"

Three fingers in and all Ichigo could do was tremble in frustration and desperation. He was tearing up from being unable to reach climax and his voice was borderline whiny moans. Sweat slowly coated his body and he started dripping from both his anus and hard cock. His legs quivered and his breathing quickened.

 _'….more…more…!'_

* * *

The maids heard a horse whining from the entrance gates just as they started cleaning up whatever they could in the palace. When two of them saw that it was Prince Tsurumaru, they panicked.

Tsurumaru reached earlier than he expected. At least he didn't feel too sore. He got off his horse and rushed up the stairs. Usually the younger princes would be shouting at him long before he reached the stairs so he was a little confused as to why no one was screaming his name or pouncing him.

He was still heaving when he finally entered the quiet palace.

"Where is everyone?"

One maid approached him with two other frightened maids, "Welcome back, Tsurumaru."

"Yo. Where are they?"

"We came across the king himself and the princes at the market on our way here."

"They're all out? Ah damn it! I missed Ichigo…"

"They'll be back soon."

Tsurumaru sighed, "I know."

One of the two frightened maids stepped forward, "Pardon us…Tsurumaru.."

"What is it?"

"You came back earlier than expected and- You entrusted us with your coat but it was accidentally left out by one of us in the laundry room. We just found out yesterday and-…"

"…okay. And?"

"We wanted to wash it today but it's no longer there-!"

Tsurumaru laughed, "That's alright! It's probably in one of their rooms. They love using it to dress up like ghosts. I'll go have a look. Don't mind it okay?"

"Thank you…!" they said with utmost gratitude.

Tsurumaru was ready to bet that Namazuo took it. He usually used it to scare Gokotai, Akita and Hakata with the white coat. As the prince made his way upstairs, he couldn't help but feel disappointed. He was ready to sweep Ichigo away from the palace and ravish him as much as he wanted. If he couldn't have one day with Ichigo in private at the Awataguchi palace, he could make that 'one day' happen outside the palace grounds. That way, they wouldn't have to hold back.

In the silence of the palace, Tsurumaru pouted. It was the perfect chance for their 'private day' too.

And no, his coat was not in Namazuo's room. Sure Tsurumaru had like 12 of the same coat but that one was his favourite. Although all his coats looked the same, he wore that particular coat most frequently.

Tsurumaru sighed, "Where on Earth is it-…."

The prince was cut off when he sensed a presence in the lonely palace. It wasn't…as quiet as it was downstairs. Did someone stay behind? Tsurumaru looked up to the ceiling. He was sure there were faint noises from Ichigo's room. It was very subtle.

 _'Could it be….?'_

* * *

Ichigo clenched himself around his fingers, sucking them lewdly, desperate to reach deeper. But he simply couldn't. He still couldn't ejaculate. And instead of being discouraged, he only seemed to get harder and hornier by the deprivation.

Maybe because he knew in the back of his mind that the satisfaction he will reach would be beyond measure.

The eldest prince steadied his shaky legs and tried again. He closed his eyes and let his mind play tricks on him.

He imagine Tsurumaru hovering over him, not touching him, just watching with an amused face.

"…Tsuru-! Ah… hngh…-maru… Tsurumaru…Tsu..Ahn!..."

The head of his cock rubbing against Tsurumaru's coat, his ass high up in the air and his fingers buried deep in himself. What a show it would be.

Ichigo looked behind him and was surprised he could picture Tsurumaru staring at his arousing masturbation session. Tsurumaru was staring at Ichigo's disappearing fingers, eyes lusty and cheeks red. Ichigo blinked once or twice. And then he realized that Tsurumaru was not going away.

That was when his whole body froze.

Truly, the 'Tsurumaru' he thought he had imagined, looked at Ichigo dead in the eyes with a smirk, "Don't stop on my account, Ichigo."

"..Ah.." Ichigo could only say in his shocked state.

Before Ichigo could move his hand, Tsurumaru read his movements and gripped his wrist, forcing Ichigo's fingers to remain inside himself.

"No..! Tsurumaru!"

Ichigo was blushing from the tip of his ears to the nape of his neck. He had deliberately exhibit his indecent activity in front of his beloved. The embarrassment empowering Ichigo at that moment was indescribable.

Meanwhile, Tsurumaru was truly surprised and delighted by the delicacy splayed out on their bed. He seductively removed his right-hand glove using his front teeth and proceeded to probe Ichigo's occupied asshole with two fingers.

"Hiii..!"

Ichigo trembled and sobbed at the added pressure but he ended up moaning when Tsurumaru brushed against his prostate so skilfully in one dip.

"AHNGH! Tsuru- Maru..!"

Tsurumaru climbed onto the bed and leaned over Ichigo's luscious body, "I never knew how naughty you were, Ichigo~"

"…ah! ..No! .."

Tsurumaru bent forward and whispered into Ichigo's ear, "Do you know how many fingers are inside you?"

Ichigo could only pant and cry out as Tsurumaru continuously and torturously rubbed the tip of his fingers against Ichigo's sweet spot.

"You're squeezing me so hard Ichigo." Tsurumaru whispered in a husky voice, "Sucking on our fingers so hopelessly."

Ichigo gripped the bed sheet till his knuckles turned white. He was so close.

"You're almost there, Ichigo. A little more."

"..yes-..! Ah! Please Tsuru-!"

Tsurumaru revelled in the prince's deprived body. It was so desperate and wanton. Absolutely beautiful.

"Come for me, Ichigo." he exhaled in a low voice.

And just like that, Ichigo cried out and his body spasmed in utmost pleasure as he finally reached climax. Ichigo rode out his orgasm with the help of Tsurumaru pumping him gently. When he was sated at long last, Ichigo fell flat on his side, rolling to face Tsurumaru.

"….welcome home…"

Tsurumaru chuckled and kissed Ichigo's sweaty forehead, "I'm home."

Ichigo eyed Tsurumaru's crotch, "Do you…need help?"

"I came just from watching you trembling sweetly under me, don't worry."

And Ichigo was back to a blushing mess, "I-… I didn't know you were back and-…"

"We need to talk about this. Our sexual activities."

"Four months." Ichigo nodded.

Tsurumaru repeated in a frustrated tone, "Four months! I tried so hard to do it but the time and place was never right."

"I understand."

Tsurumaru smiled and wrapped Ichigo in his arms despite all the bodily fluids in between them, "But I don't regret holding myself back for so long if I get to see my strawberry begging me to help him come~"

Okay so maybe Tsurumaru deserved the slap Ichigo immediately gave him but that didn't stop them from continuing to hug each other.

"How does doing it weekly sound?"

Ichigo nuzzled into Tsurumaru's chest, "Every fourth night of the week."

"After dinner."

"Deal."

Tsurumaru sighed in content and he let the quietness of the palace linger in the afterglow. But then Ichigo started squirming in his hold.

"Ichigo?"

The Awataguchi prince looked up to Tsurumaru with erotic eyes and a slightly open mouth as he panted lightly. Next thing Tsurumaru knew, he was rolled to his back and Ichigo was pushing him down, straddling him. He was hard yet again and was palming Tsurumaru's cock to bring it back to life.

"Can we start now?"

Really, if this was what Tsurumaru got for waiting for four months, it might actually be worth it to deprive Ichigo of sex once in a while.

Ichigo leaned forward with his intention known.

"Whatever you wish for, my prince~" Tsurumaru purred as he met Ichigo's lips halfway.

* * *

At the market, Nakigitsune was causing mayhem and destruction to delay his brothers and father's return for as long as he could for the sake of Ichigo.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Nakigitsune taking one for his bro wwww I wanted to include Gotou but it would be strange seeming he was not even mentioned in the first three chapters QwQ

But I did manage to add him in 'Ethereal Sin'~ Preorders are still open and if you liked The 19th Suitor, hopefully you will enjoy Ethereal Sin too~ They have... the same feel in my opinion wwww You can preorder Ethereal Sin in the link below (remove all brackets):

(http):/(/tsuruichi).(storenvy)(.com)/products/15137691-ethereal-sin-tsuruichi-novel


End file.
